


ImALemon created the group “idkhelp”

by glitter_and_blood



Series: ImALemon created a Series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ADHD, Anorexia, Crossdressing, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Frank is so lovely but an asshole, Gee wears dresses better than me, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Group chat, High School AU, Joe and Ray only bc of the Fromance tbh, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Panic Attacks, Patrick is literally Tumblr, Self Harm, Suicide attemp, TRIGGER WARNING FPR CHAPTER 17, Xanax, everybody ships joshler, except patrick, is adhd triggering, talking about suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 22,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_and_blood/pseuds/glitter_and_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is confused<br/>So he started a group chat<br/>another one<br/>bc<br/>he can<br/>and now a new hell is born</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ask your sibling

**Author's Note:**

> ImALemon: Gerard Way  
> Frnk: Frank Iero  
> ILikeTrees: Patrick Stump  
> PepeWents: Pete Wentz  
> RyRo: Ryan Ross  
> BeeboTheEmo: Brendon Urie

_ImALemon created the group_ _“idkhelp”_

_ImALemon has added Frnki, BeeboTheEmo, RyRo, ILikeTrees und PepeWents to the chat_

 

ImALemon: what do we have to do as homework in english

  
RyRo: you didn’t make a group for that did you

ImALemon: ...

RyRo: we have to do sth in english

  
BeeboTheEmo: we have english?

  
PepeWents: english whats? 

  
ILikeTrees: What is grammar?

  
PepeWents: overrated

ImALemon: I regret to be born

BeeboTheEmo: don’t we all do? 

ILikeTrees: i don’t

  
_PepeWents removed ILikeTrees_

_ImALemon added ILikeTrees_

 

ILikeTrees: W T F Pete whats your problem

PepeWents: your not Emo to the extremo

ImALemon: *you’re

PepeWents: im too punkrock for you’re shit

Frnki: stop i’m crying, pete are you serious?  
PepeWents: no i’m pete and what do you mean?!  
ImALemon: omg you are serious

ILikeTrees: i’m sure he has other qualities

PepeWents: FYA 

ImALemon: you sure have many qualities, you just don’t know them yet

PepeWents: you can ask your sibling about my qualities

ImALemon:  WHAT

Frnki: WHAT  
PatrickILikeTrees: WHAT  
BeeboTheEmo: WHAT   
PepeWents: WHAT  
ImALemon: PETE WENTZ WHAT DO YOU MEAN

PepeWents: ...that your sibling, Mikey Way value my special qualities

RyRo: he fucked your sibling

ImALemon: oh really i didn’t thought that

RyRo: :^) 

BeeboTheEmo: since when are you gay   
PepeWents: idk

ImALemon: I just asked mikey and they said that they made you gay 

PepeWents: but thats not punkrock

BeeboTheEmo: same btw

RyRo: so mikey made you gay too

BeeboTheEmo: no fucker im just gay too 

RyRo: however 

BeeboTheEmo: ???  
ImALemon: Guys I really need to know the homework

Frnk: you’re such a nerd

ImALemon: you are on a fucking catholic school shut your mouth

Frnk: *were

ImALemon: what  
Frnk: “someone” smacked a nun and kinda told her she was a bitch and that god is gay

PepeWents: your my hero

Frnk: At least I’m able to use proper english 

PepeWents: stfu

ImALemon: where are you going now?   
Frnk: I guess at the god damn only other school in town 

ImALemon: THATS OURS

ImALemon: YOURE GOING TO GO AT OUR SCHOOL 

RyRo: and here you see a fangirl 

ImALemon: i didn’t know I look like brendon

BeeboTheEmo: r00d


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wants to flee from Pete and Mikey   
> and Brendon is a little asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll only ennumber the chat names when new ppl arrive   
> Have fun

ImALemon: can I pls come over at anyones house

Frnk: whats wrong

ImALemon: Pete is here. In Mikeys room. They’re making noises. I don’t want to vomit again

Frnk: sure come over 

ImALemon: THANK YOU  
BeeboTheEmo: whats wrong about those noises

ImALemon: I prefer to not know how my god damn sibling sounds when pete sucks their dick so 

ILikeTrees: relatable

BeeboTheEmo: you’re such a girl 

ImALemon: Nothing is wrong with being a girl 

BeeboTheEmo: wait what

ImALemon: what

RyRo: so you wouldn’t mind being a girl

ImALemon: goddamn idc about my goddamn gender and if i was a girl i wouldn’t care either. But the point was that one shouldn’t use girl as an insult 

BeeboTheEmo: so you’re a girl now?   
ImALemon: i’m human 

BeeboTheEmo: are you sure?

_ImALemon left the chat_

Frnk: Brendon get ur ass up and excuse yourself or I will cut off your dick  
ILikeTrees: I would do what he says. He smacked a nun

BeeboTheEmo: what did i do?!!??!?!?!?!?!  
Frnk: gee is goddamn insecure about their gender identidy and you made fun of it and i swear to god i’ll cut your dick off 

BeeboTheEmo: Ok wait a second

_BeeboTheEmo added ImALemon_

_ImALemon left the chat_

_BeeboTheEmo added ImALemon_

BeeboTheEmo: GEE WAIT IM SORRY OK ILL NEVER DO STH LIKE THAT AGAIN OK

ImALemon: k

RyRo: so after brendon fucked everything up, what can we do to not misgender you?  
ImALemon: I think I go with he/him they/them so nothing big


	3. GEE ADD MOIKEY

ILikeTrees: Has anyone seen Pete?

ImALemon: since I’m home and don’t hear any strange noises no

ILikeTrees: He doesn’t answer the phone.

ILikeTrees: His mom asked me wether I know where he is.

ILikeTrees: May you add Mikey? Perhaps they know.

BeeboTheEmo: Gee

BeeboTheEmo: GEEEE   
BeeboTheEmo: GEE ADD MOIKEY 

BeeboTheEmo: GERALD

_ImALemon removed BeeboTheEmo_

ILikeTrees: Thank you

RyRo: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS BABY  
Frnk: what 

_ImALemon added Unicorns_

  
ImALemon: ok 1st mikey do you know where pete is 2nd ryan do you want to fuck brendon 

ILikeTrees:Why

ImALemon: bc pete disappeared and i want to know since he reacted kinda strange about beebos coming out

RyRo: no

Frnk: whyyyy yoooou lyyyyyyiiin

RyRo: i dont want to fuck brendon he is my best friend

Frnk: everybody wants to fuck their best friend at a point in time

RyRo: well maybe you’re just talking about your experiences but my sweet ass won’t get in contact with brendons filthy dick

Unicorns: why am i here

ImALemon: bc pete is disappeared as i said before

Unicorns: he fell asleep he was exhausted 

ImALemon:  T M I 

Unicorns: just bc you’re sexual frustrated 

  
_ImALemon removed Unicorns_

_ILikeTrees added BeeboTheEmo_

BeeboTheEmo: I hate you all 

BeeboTheEmo: What have i missed

Frnk: Mikey was here, but Gee removed them 

BeeboTheEmo: y

RyRo: sexual frustration 

  
_ImALemon removed RyRo_

BeeboTheEmo: lol  
Frnk: hey bren do you want to fuck ryan   
BeeboTheEmo: idk wether i want to fuck ryan, i like him and he is my best friend and i’m kinda confused 

Frnk: so its possible

BeeboTheEmo: Due Ryan being straight i may doubt that

ILikeTrees: My otp

BeeboTheEmo: Oh I’m really sry that your otp won’t happen rly my heart is as broken as yours (I promise)   
ILikeTrees: Sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.

ImALemon: Enough gay power for today, I’m going to add Ryan again, if anyone want to discuss ryden any further i’m terribly sry

  
_ImALemon added RyRo_

RyRo: Has “someone” helped you with your frustration 

_ImALemon removed RyRo_

_BeeboTheEmo added RyRo_

Frnk: any further mean comment about gee will be payed with pain 

RyRo: y r u so aggressive

Frnk: bc I care about my friends and bc i dont give a fuck about you ryan ross

RyRo: r00d 


	4. TumblrsSon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's Dad fangirls Mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PepeWents: Pete Wentz  
> ILikeTrees: Patrick Stump  
> BeeboTheEmo: Brendon Urie  
> RyRo: Ryan Ross  
> ImALemon: Gerard Way  
> Frnk: Frank Iero  
> Unicorns: Mikey Way

PepeWents: can we add mikey

_ImALemon added unicorns_

PepeWents: HII MIKEY <3   
RyRo: Pete how did you not know that you’re gay

PepeWents: your*

Frnk: No Ryan was right 

PepeWents: fya 

Unicorns: I’d prefer you   
PepeWents: AAAWWW <3   
ImALemon: // vomiting//   
Unicorns: can I come over pete?   
PepeWents: my dads home 

Unicorn: oh ok   
ImALemon: whats wrong with his father  
PepeWents: ...you know those homophobic parents?  
ImALemon: omg I’m so sorry for you  
PepeWents: oh no my father is the complete opposite

PepeWents: he ships everything   
Frnk: is your dad tumblr  
ImALemon: I’m laughing my ass off srsly what 

  
_PepeWents changed his name to TumblrsSon_

TumblrsSon: the last time mikey came over he asked them about everything   
TumblrsSon: he lost his shit when mikey told him that they are nonbinary   
TumblrsSon: he was like: OMG YOUR SO BRAVE IM SO PROUD OF YOU

Unicorns: i felt kinda uncomfortable

ILikeTrees: thats so cute I love your dad pete he is so adorable

TumblrsSon: #kinkshame

ILikeTrees: i hate you, you know how i meant it

ImALemon: I’m still laughing my ass off about the fact that your father fangirls mikey 

Unicorns: its true i can hear him

Unicorns: *them 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sry for not posting something the last days,had a busy time and stuff (like a job and shopping) (sounds way too serious)


	5. DAD CAN I HAVE SOME WEED PLS

Frnk: is anyone awake 

Frnk: Hell00000000

Frnk: H311000000

Frnk: G333333

Frnk: P3t3

Frnk: M1k3y

Frnk: B33b0

RyRo: w t f frank 

Frnk: w t frank

Frnk: hi RyR0 

RyRo: are you high

Frnk: perhaps

RyRo: its Wednesday morning we have school in 3 hours and you are high

Frnk: mayb3 

BeeboTheEmo: can i come over and have some weed

Frnk: sur3 

BeeboTheEmo: gr8

RyRo: whats about school

BeeboTheEmo: whats about your mom 

RyRo: she is sleeping like any other normal person at 5 am

* * *

 

Gee: has anyone seen frank  
Gee: hes not in school   
RyRo: neither is brendon, i guess they skip school

Gee: why   
RyRo: read what they wrote last night

Gee: man thats unfair 

TumblrsSon: I WANT WEED 2  WHY DID NOBODY ASK ME

ILikeTrees: bc you were asleep   
TumblrsSon: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK 

Unicorns: pete you sleep like 20 hours a day

TumblrsSon: r u sure

Unicorns: yes bc i always wait for ur ass to wake up

TumblrsSon: i love you   
ILikeTrees: otpotpotpotpotpotpotp

TumblrsSon: you’re like my dad 

  
_ILikeTrees changed their name to  Tumblr_

Tumblr: hello son 

TumblrsSon: DAD  
TumblrsSon: DAD CAN I HAVE SOME WEED PLS 

TumblrsSon: DAD

Tumblr: you’re adopted

TumblrsSon: doesn’t matter can i have weed or not

Tumblr: when you’ve done your chors...no  
TumblrsSon: i h8 u

Tumblr: love you too son 


	6. fuck you george

BeeboTheEmo: can i add the new kid

Frnk: do you want to add me again?   
BeeboTheEmo: I dont talk about you dumbweed, i talk about josh

Frnk: who the fuck is josh

BeeboTheEmo: ms figgins forced him to sit next to me and we talked about dumb stuff the whole lesson and i think he would fit into this mess   
RyRo. You’re able to think?   
RyRo. Wow that was unexpected

BeeboTheEmo: fuck you george

RyRo: T F 

ImALemon: who is George?   
RyRo: nobody

BeeboTheEmo: he is my beeeeest frieeeeeend   
BeeboTheEmo: He hates that name   
BeeboTheEmo: and he is a dumb weed fucker   
RyRo: Woah wait I’d remeber if I had fucked you 

_BeeboTheEmo added aliens_

_BeeboTheEmo left the chat_

Aliens: wtf who are you 

Aliens: who is beebotheemo

RyRo: wow seems as if someone is sexual frustrated  
Aliens: ?   
RyRo: not you

_ImALemon removed RyRo_

Frnk: will you ever stop doing this?   
ImALemon: no

Aliens: If nobody tells me where I’m here I’ll leave

Tumblr: Welcome to Hell, this group chat started when Gerard didn’t know the homework and developed to...a bunch of idiots

TumblrsSon: wow dad I didn’t know you’re able to swear

Tumblr: Idiot isn’t a swear word!   
TumblrsSon: sure shit thou  
Aliens: And who added me idk anyone of you 

Frnk: It was Brendon, but he left  
Aliens: why? 

ImALemon: I’m pretty sure bc he is a fckn pussy   
Tumblr: Gee weren’t you the one who said girl shouldn’t be used as an insult?   
ImALemon: I called him a coward little cat, i didn’t call him a vagina did i?   
Alien: y is he a coward cat?   
ImALemon: bc brendon wants to fuck ryan, but he believes ryan is straight and ryan said: I’d remember if i had fucked you  
Aliens: Oh man   
Frnk: Yeah   
Aliens: and you guys are his friends?   
Frnk: ...its complicated but in the end yeah  
Aliens: y is friendship complicated  
TumblrsSon: bc u either hate or love brendon, there is no in between and due spending a lot of time with him, we love and hate him on a modest level you know 

Aliens: ok, but you guys seem to be ok   
ImALemon: thanks alien, but don’t be so hesitant, we’re all at the same school  
Aliens: wait what  
Unicorns: when you are in the same class as brendon we’re all the same age

ImAlemon: Besides Mikey the Unicorn   
Unicorns: fy   
Aliens: Wait do I have classes with anyone of you?! 

TumbrlsSon: how do you look like?   


_Aliens attached a picture_

Frnk: Dude you sit in Biology right next to me   
Frnk: I didn’t know you’re new too   
Aliens: wait you’re new?   
Frnk: yeah at that school, not in that piece shit of a group chat  
ImALemon: :C   
Frnk: NO I DIDNT MEAN THAT THE CHAT IN GENERAL IS SHIT JUST MOST OF THE PPL IN HERE LIKE PETE OR RYAN OR BRENDON

TumblrsSon: thx? 


	7. You smell like a turtle tank so TAKE A SHOWER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY I KNOW I JUST EH...forgot it I'm serious. I've written most of this already and its saved on my pc and I just forget to update.  
> Yeah  
> I'm great. (No I'm not sorry)  
> Hope you enjoy it thou

_Aliens added BeeboTheEmo_

BeeboTheEmo: WHYYYY AM I HERE AGAIN I LEFT I DONT WANT TO BE HERE 

Aliens: Brendon chill, take a deep breath and remember today is Friday, Friday is weed day

TumblrsSon: I HEARD THE MAGIC WORD HELLOOOOOOO 

Tumblr: No weed for you son!   
TumblrsSon: Fuck you Patrick I’ll smoke weed and I’ll regreat that I was mean 2u

Tumblr: Are you already high?   
TumblrsSon: No my friend, that is pre-weed happiness 

Aliens: is this even a word

Tumblr: I don’t think so  
TumblrsSon: FYA   
ImALemon: If you want to smoke weed I’m in

Frnk: Me too, but only if Gee takes a shower before   
ImALemon: y?!  
Frnk: You smell like a fucking turtle tank, go take a fucking shower

ImALemon: love u to   
Unicorns: waitwaitwait can I come over too?   
ImALemon: Mikey I swear if you won’t stop telling me how cute Pete is when you’re high I’ll slit your throat   
TumblrsSon: AAAAWWW I LOVE YOU MIKEY YOURE THE CUTEST HUMAN EVR

ImALemon: //vomiting//   
BeeboTheEmo: Where the hell shall we all smoke weed and where the hell is Ryan when you need someone to tell Gee that they are sexual frustrated

_ImALemon removed BeeboTheEmo_ _  
_ _Aliens added BeeboTheEmo_

_BeeboTheEmo added RyRo_ __  
__  
Aliens: Oh Gee you ‘re nonbinary?  
ImALemon: yes   
Aliens: I’m sorry if i’ve missgendered you in any way  
Unicorns: I’m nonbinary too  
Frnk: Nonbinary all the Way  
ImALemon: Frank I love you but that pun hurts  
Aliens: wait you’re a couple?   
Frnk: no

Unicorns: but pete and I are a couple  
Unicorns: We’re fucking cute   
ImALemon: Only when u not live next to their room   
ImALemon: otherwise you’ll slowly start to hate their relationship  
Aliens: ok wait wait I’m really really confused and I would love to get to know you all so I won’t missgender anyone and stuff

ImALemon: Gee, he/him they/them, idk i think I’m pan?   
Frnk: You smell like a turtle tank so TAKE A SHOWER 

ImALemon: I’m on my way   
Frnk: gr8  
Frnk: Frank, he/him, bi 

Unicorns: wtf frank since when are you bi?   
Frnk: since that cute boy from my former school said that we should be naughty   
Unicorns: but that was a fucking catholic school  
Frnk: you know thats really funny, bc many boys there were gay

Unicorns: how do you know  
Frnk: I had a lot of fun   
BeeboTheEmo: HI JOSH IM BRENDON IM A BOY AND I LIKE DICKS

RyRo: thx brendon.   
RyRo: Im Ryan, he/him, and kinda gay  
Tumblr: What the heck, Ryan Ross since when are you “KINDA GAY”   
RyRo: idk there was this party and that guy and we made out and i swear i would have loved to suck his dick and that was a very confusing situation bc I thought I was straight, probably it was the weed thou  
BeeboTheEmo: HA GAY  
BeeboTheEmo: Hey Ryan who was that guy?   
RyRo: I think it was spencer smith  
BeeboTheEmo: Wait you know Spencer?   
RyRo: You know spencer?   
BeeboTheEmo: I live next to him, he is a good friend of my family   
RyRo: I’ll never visit you again   
BeeboTheEmo: Too bad I’ve the weed for this evening  
RyRo: fuck   
TumblrsSon: IM PETE I LOVE MIKEY WAY AND IM A BOY 

Unicorns: Im Mikey, they/them, pan   
Tumblr: I’m Patrick and it feels like i’m the only cis straight person on this planet

Aliens: well I’m neither straight nor cis so   
Aliens: I’m Josh, they/them, bi   
Aliens: may I add a close friend of mine? He doesn’t attend our school 

TumblrsSon: idc go on   
  
_Aliens added tyjo_

 __  
TumblrsSon: PRONOUNS SEXUALITY NAME  
TyJo:  HE/HIM IDK TYLER

TyJo: Josh help   
TyJo: JOSH WHERE AM I 

Aliens: Ty its cool, this is like a lgbtqa+ parade in chat form   
Aliens: and do you want to come over, we’ll meet at brendons for weed in an hour or two  
TyJo: yeah kay


	8. Is anyone awake

ImALemon: Is anyone awake  
ImALemon: Mikey? Mikey can you come over please.   
ImALemon: Pls mikey are you awake?   
ImALemon: anyone?   
ImALemon: Frank? 


	9. on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda an excuse for not updating.   
> Like  
> Here you get some chapters at once even though one chapter is only gee panicking ups

****

Unicorns: FUCK  
Unicorns: FUCKFUCKFUCK  
Frnk: Mikey whats wrong, and what was about Gerard?   
Unicorns: he had a mental breakdown and locked themself in his room and I can hear him sobber but they wont open the door and doesn’t answer the phone   
Frnk: SHIT   
Frnk: IM ON MY WAY   
Unicorns: THANK YOU I DONT KNOW WHAT I CAN DO 

TumblrsSon: Mikey shall I come over and try to calm you?   
BeeboTheEmo: “Calm”   
TumblrsSon: Brendon i swear to god that is not the right time for your pervert shit  
BeeboTheEmo: whats wrong with that? Gee has mental breakdown, we all have that  
Unicorns: Great for you fucking brendon urie, may you have thought that my sibling isn’t like you and that they’ve fucking serious mental health issues   
BeeboTheEmo: im sorry i didnt know .__.

Unicorns: just shut up and pete pls come over   
TumblrsSon: on my way

Aliens: Can Ty and I help? We could bring something to eat or coffee or something.  
Unicorns: i don’t know if its a good idea to have so many ppl around, but on the other hand maybe gee feels better when they see how many ppl genuily care about them 

Aliens: Ty and I are on our way  
Frnk: Mikey I’m at you door and maybe add Ray, he is good at calming gee too!  
Unicorns: good idea

_Unicorns added TheMightyFro_

TheMightyFro: wtf Mikey its Saturday morning and early 

Unicorns:[ screenshot of the earlier converstion]

TheMightyFro: on my way


	10. can you bring cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh don't expect much of this ff in general...if you like it I'm genuinely happy and if not its ok too
> 
> Have fun thou!

Tumblr: omg I’m so sorry I wasn’t awake, how are gee, are they better?   
TumblrsSon: Its ok Pat, don’t worry. Josh, Tyler, Ray and Frank are here, Gee still don’t want to leave his room, but they allowed frank to enter.   
Unicorns: i dont know whats going on, but at least gee stopped to sobber   
TyJo: Mikey your mom says that she made coffee for gee, shall we bring it upstairs?  
Frnk: yes, gee needs coffee

TyJo: ok and she wants to give me some pills for them, would they take them or rather not  
Frnk: Fucker they dont have a choice these stupid chemicals do fuck them up, but if they dont take them they end up like this   
TyJo: ...so this is a: yes tyler pls bring them upstairs?   
Aliens: yes tyler 

TyJo: ok

Tumblr: I’m coming over, shall I bring breakfast or something to cheer gee up?  
Unicorns: Its ok Pat  
TheMightyFro: can you bring cupcakes  
Tumblr: ray its like 9 am   
TheMightyFro: and? 

Tumblr: what flavour?  
TheMightyFro: Strawberry 


	11. mom wasnt really happy about that but yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Brendon reveals to Ryan, that he's not that sane at all

RyRo: I’ll never sleep again on Friday nights wtf is gee ok?  
RyRo: and are you all at gees?  
BeeboTheEmo: I’m not  
RyRo: y not bren?  
BeeboTheEmo: dm me

RyRo:?? K  
TumblrsSon: Gee is better, they took their meds and left their room and we cuddled them, so its fine and we said that we’ll stay overnight 

RyRo: you all?   
Unicorns: mom wasnt really happy about that but yeah. All of them   
RyRo: can bren and i come over too?  
ImALemon: sure  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Privat Chat BeeboTheEmo and RyRo

RyRo: Whats wrong brendon?  
BeeboTheEmo: do you remember when i had the flue some month ago?  
RyRo: you werent at school for like 1 month so yeah i remember   
BeeboTheEmo: I hadnt the flue.   
RyRo: what?   
BeeboTheEmo: I was in hospital

RyRo: what why?!  
BeeboTheEmo: bc i kind of were anorexic and didn’t eat in 4 or 5 days  
RyRo: WHAT  
BeeboTheEmo: and I was kind of very...sad and couldn’t handle anything and I stayed in the hospital and they helped me  
BeeboTheEmo: but I’m afraid to go to gee bc i’m afraid to be triggered by him bc of panic and stuff

BeeboTheEmo: Thats bc I was such an asshole this morning and i feel so bad about it  
RyRo: Brendon, calm down, everything is ok. I’m so proud of you that you told me that and that you did it. We dont have to go to gee ok? But if you want to, i can come over  
BeeboTheEmo: okay

________________________________________________________________________  
  
RyRo: We won’t come i have to go to brendon

TumblrsSon: y?  
BeeboTheEmo: long story, but pls keep us updated  
ImALemon: guys you know that I’m on my phone again right?  
BeeboTheEmo: gee how are you?   
ImALemon: better   
BeeboTheEmo: gr8 


	12. JISHWA

TyJo: Josh  
TyJo: Josh wake up  
TyJo: Josh  
TyJo: JISH  
TyJo: JISHWA  
Aliens: Tyler I’m lying next to you wtf  
TyJo: I didn’t want to wake someone else up  
TumblrsSon: THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED TO WAKE UP YOUR BOYRIEND WITH A DM AND NOT WITH THE FCKN GROUP CHAT DUMBASS  
Aliens: shut your face pete wentz, nobody talks like this to tyler joseph   
Aliens: and he isn’t my boyfriend

TumblrsSon: sure  
Aliens: Tyler is my best friend  
TyJo: Josh is my fren. Go get your own  
TumblrsSon: ...I have my own friends  
TumblrsSon: i do even have a ...datefriend  
TyJo: nice for you pete wentz 

Aliens: Hey Tyler keep calm, lets get a hot chocolate  
TyJo: ok  
TumblrsSon: so manly  
Aliens. Shut up pete, or I’ll wake up Mikey

 

* * *

 

ILikeTrees: GUYS   
ILikeTrees: GUUUUYYYS   
BeeboTheEmo: Oh look  saint patrick is awake _  
_Tumblr: does anyone want to come over

PepeWents: I’d rather go to Mikey   
ImALemon: thats equal to ‘yes Patrick I’d love to come over and avoid vomiting’  
RyRo: //sexual frustrated//   
ImALemon: oh yeah you’re one to talk, at least i don’t jack off in the school bathroom

BeeboTheEmo: what

PepeWents: what 

Unicorns: what   
RyRo: idk what you’re talking about 

ImALemon: i wanted to go on toilet today and i was in the stall and i heard you and brendon talking when you entered and then you god damn went into the stall and jacked off  srsly why, you weren’t even quiet?!

   
 _RyRo left the chat_

_ImALemon added RyRo_


	13. THE WEED UNDER YOUR BED

Tumblr: Gee?  
PepeWents: r they still not at urs?   
Tumblr: No I asked for them bc they are sitting right next to me, ofc bc they are still not here 

PepeWents: woah calm down patty

Unicorns: What the hell they’re not home  
Frnk: calm your tits guys theyre with me and theyre fine ffs 

Tumblr: Why are they at urs :( 

Frnk: They’re not really at mine, we just met at street and decided that a coffee was a good decision 

Tumblr: y arent they writing me then :(   
Frnk: ffs patrick stop making me feel bad by using this shitty :( smily and start using ur proper grammar again ffs  
Frnk: They’re not feeling good thats all and I try to comfort them a bit

RyRo: “comfort”   
  
 _Frnk removed RyRo from the chat_

BeeboTheEmo: I lost count of how often Ryan has been removed from this chat but its quite impressive that it was more often than me

PepeWents: Thats really quite impressive tbh 

Unicorns: wait why do you have to comfort them?  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Privat Chat Frnk and Unicorns  
  
Frnk: Gee got a panic attack and kinda flipped out when they were about to go, so they hide in a cafe and wrote me and here i am now

Unicorns: cute   
Frnk: ?!  
Unicorns: they wrote about 15 minutes ago that they are fine

Frnk: wat y?  
Unicorns: 1st stop to complain about pete fucking up english language when you fuck it up on your own and 2nd i guess they wanted to talk to u  
Frnk: but y  
Unicorns: have fun figuring it out

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Privat Chat Unicorns and ImALemon  
  
ImALemon: U FUCKER TOLD FRANK THAT I DIDNT HAVE A PANIC ATTACK AND NOW HE WANTS TO KNOW EVERYTHING I HATE U SO MUCH MIKEY WAY AND I WILL TELL MOM ABOUT YOUR SHIT

Unicorns: what shit

ImALemon: THE WEED UNDER YOUR BED 

Unicorns: W T F I WILL KILL U SRSLY  I WILL TELL FRANK ABOUT EVERYTHING

ImALemon: YOUR SO FUCKED MIKEY WAY  I HATE U

Unicorns: SO U DONT TELL MOM A THING RIGHT?

ImALemon: no she would look through my room too and would find my weed ofc i dont tell her

Unicorns: great   
ImALemon: no 


	14. DAMN cheesy

_BeeboTheEmo added RyRo_

RyRo: hellu fellow fuckers

PeteWents: r00t

PeteWents: R00T  
BeeboTheEmo: however does anyone wants to come over

Alien: Tyler and me  
BeeboTheEmo: do you guys do anything apart  
Alien: no  
TyJo: i prefer taking my showers alone but thats all   
Tumblr: #OTP  
TyJo: and i don’t attend your school so

PeteWents: where do you go?  
TyJo: I don’t go to school I’m teached at home  
PeteWents: y?  
TyJo: ...don’t be offended but I would prefer to not tell that k?  
PeteWents: k dude

Frnk: Gee and I would like to come over  
Alien: why does no one ship u guys  
Alien: the first time around in this chat I was so convinced that you are dating  
Frnk: well yeah about that haha funny thing  
ImALemon: GUESS WHO GOT THE BEST BOYFRIEND?!

PeteWents: mikey, mikey got the best boyfriend  
ImALemon: no you fucker, I got   
Frnk: me too   
ImALemon: don’t set the expectations so high D:   
Frnk: Gee shut up youre the best human I know and believe me I know many humans, maybe you’re even better than dogs  
Tumblr: this is so beautiful I’mcrying   
TyJo: DUDE

ImALemon: shut up Frank you’re better than coffee and comics  
Aliens: tf  
Frnk: but this stuff keeps you alive gee

ImALemon: you do too   
Unicorns: well am I allowed to vomit now? Pete and I are at least fucking but no you two guys have to confess your love in the cheesiest way EVER OK  
PeteWents: Mikey you’re better than eyeliner  
Tumblr: idk whats more impressive, pete being cute or that he used Your’re right  
TyJo: can you all pls stop being so DAMN cheesy i feel lonely  
Aliens: don’t fear josh is near  
TyJo: Josh you’re the best friend ever   
Tumblr: guys I’m tearing up this is so cute and you’re all so cute and why do i have to be straight and why is my best friend an asshole most of the time  
PeteWents: Patrick you’re like an angel without wings  
Tumblr: so like a human 

PeteWents: how did u guys even happen, like gee had a panic attack and now ur dating or what  
Frnk: no.   
ImALemon: I pretended to have a panic attack.   
Unicorns: and i told that frak, bc he was concerned  
ImALemon: and he asked me why  
Frnk: and he had  finally the guts to tell me  
ImALemon: and he said he feels the same way  
Frnk: and now i got a hot but cute datefriend

ImALemon: and I’m dating a male punk   
Frnk: why are tyler and josh friends with us  
Aliens: because we may be christian but still believe, that every human is allowed to express themself no matter how, as long as they don’t hurt others 

Frnk: wow thats pretty much better than the version of my parents  
Aliens: what do your parents say

Frnk: that I’m a faggott and shall burn in hell   
TyJo: wat y  
Frnk: catholics  
TyJo: oh  
BeeboTheEmo: ...are you guys coming over now or do i have to smoke weed alone  
Aliens: we’re sitting next to you weedbrain   
BeeboTheEmo: oh right


	15. I honestly dont know

Tumblr: Is anyone not high right now?   
RyRo: n00000  
TyJo: I’m not  
Tumblr: Why not? I thought you are at Brendons.  
TyJo: I’m at Brendons but I didn’t feel like i should smoke weed rn

Tumblr: Oh...shall I entertain you for a while?  
BeeboTheEmo: heeeii jish tyer s enertined witot u  
TyJo: Did you just send this in the group chat instead of speaking it out?  
BeeboTheEmo: n0

TyJo: Patrick why are you not here? 

Tumblr: I had a fight with my parents and I don’t mind to skip some weed for family peace.  
TyJo: Youre a good boy   
Tumblr: Yeah as long as you don’t tell my parents that Pete is not the perfect second son they see in him, I won’t be mean  
TyJo: your parents believe that pete is what  
Tumblr: ...a good and innocent person.

TyJo: how long do they know him 

Tumblr: long

TyJo: thats impressive acting skills

________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unicorns: PETE I AM COMING OVER AT YOURS I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR DAD ANYMORE  
PeteWents: wtf   
BeeboTheEmo: whats wrong  
Unicorns: do you remember how gee was always VERY offended by Pete and me having sex?  
RyRo: yeah I always got kicked out of the chat afterwards  
Unicorns: right now I don’t want to know how gee and frank sound so I’ve already left  
BeeboTheEmo: I won’t make the same mistake twice, but Mikey youre a coward  
RyRo: have I just wittnised that brendon urie is able to learn from his mistakes

BeeboTheEmo: shut up  
RyRo: Make me

BeeboTheEmo: u sure u want that  
RyRo: i want many things, but i want you to shut me up rn   
BeeboTheEmo: k  
  
Tumblr: ....did this really happen and nobody thought it was necesarry to inform me about that?  
PeteWents: Patty chill, they may just smoke weed

RyRo: it was part of the action   
Tumblr: ahashsjsjsj  
Tumblr: what do you mean  
RyRo: ;)   
Tumblr: my otp   
BeeboTheEmo: add it to the canon list honey  
Tumblr: I’m dead

PeteWents: how are you a str8 guy  
Tumblr: I honestly don’t know 


	16. We're in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. TRIGGER FOR PANIC ATTACKS, LOW SELF ESTEEM AND SIMILAR STUFF (i really dont know trigger warning tags so im sorry)  
> 2\. I'll move in two weeks and have a lot of fucking shit to do so it may be updated a little less often. (sorry but I'll do my best)   
> 3\. Hope you enjoy it tho

_PeteWents changed his name to PeteWentsDatWay_

PeteWentsDatWay: watsup

Unicorns: aw cute bby

_Unicorns changed their name to DatWay_

  
PeteWentsDatWay: matching names aaawww <<<333

DatWay: <<<333  
ImALemon: ok bye

_ImALemon left the chat_ _  
_

Frnk: where did gee go?  
DatWay: idk he left even our house  
TyJo: wtf y is gee at my door  
Aliens: actually he is at my door 

TyJo: we’re not at my house? Oh thats why i couldnt find my ukulele

Aliens: Tyler, you have your ukulele at mine  
BeeboTheEmo: wtf you guys are so married   
Frnk: why is gee at yours?  
Frnk: :C

_Frnk added ImALemon_

Frnk: why are you not at mine :C  
ImALemon: Frank. You are not at home.   
ImALemon: I walked down the street to your house in the best damn dress I own and you’re not at home  
Frnk: omg you’re wearing a dress and i cant see it?! WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO MUCH 

TyJo: its a really pretty dress  __  
Aliens: Gee should wear those more often  
DatWay: Gee where tf have you got a dress   
DatWay: you’re broken af and mom would never buy you a dress  
ImALemon: you know, I have a friend. She is a female. She wanted to get rid of all her flower stuff. So she gave it to me.  
ImALemon: and now I own a bunch of beautiful dresses

Frnk: pls tell me it was lynz, bc then I’ll hug the shit out of her

Aliens: who tf is lynz   
Frnk: she is like my sister, but not real, but imagine me with pigtails and boobs and a way more beautiful face, thats her

ImALemon: frank you’re beautiful, shut up  
Frnk: no  
  
 _Frnk left the chat_ _  
_ __  
Aliens: w t h

TyJo: ok gee is about to get a panic attack. Mikey do you know wether i can give them xanax?   
DatWay: y do u have xanax?!   
TyJo: doesnt matter, can they have some?   
DatWay: yeah

Aliens: Tyler

TyJo: yes?   
Aliens: y do u still have xanax  
  
 _TyJo left the chat_ _  
_ __  
BeeboTheEmo: why does he leave the chat, when he is at yours?  
Aliens: he ran out of my house  
TheMightyFro: he just ran past my house, shall i follow him  
DatWay: tf ray youre still here

TheMightyFro: most of the time you guys are pretty entertaining 

DatWay: tf 

Aliens: Pls dont follow tyler...he will know when he is able to talk about it

TheMightyFro: Josh you just ran past my house  
Aliens: Do you always look out of your window?! Dont you have any fucking hobbys?!  
DatWay: Josh calm down

_Aliens left the chat_

DatWay: thats not exactly what I expected as “calm down”

DatWay: wait did Tyler and Josh just leave gee alone with an upcoming panic attack?!  
TheMightyFro: I’m on it wait a second, I live close to josh  
DatWay: Thx Ray, I’m on my way too

_BeeboTheEmo added ImALemon_

BeeboTheEmo: gee y do u have a panic! Attack  
ImALemon: i told fra nk that he is beautigul but he said no and left and now i dont know wether he is mad at me or not or if he is ok bc sometimes when s.o. call him beautiflhe gets so self conscious about everything and he doesn’t answer anything but thats ok bc i made a mistake and now he feels bad bc i made a mistake and i hate myself so much for the shit i give him and he desever so much better than me and im sure he will leave me even though we just got together bc ifinally had the guts to tell him and what if he realizes that it was mistake?

_BeeboTheEmo added Frnk_

BeeboTheEmo: [screenshot of Gees explanation ]

Frnk: fuck no gee, nononono, breath in and breath out, breath in and breath out, for me, just for me k? 

Gee: k

Frnk: Gee i would never leave you, bc u called me beautiful ok?  
Gee: k  
Frnk: I’m so happy that you finally had the guts to tell me how you feel, bc I hadn’t the guts to tell it, you’re so brave, ok?  
Gee: k  
Frnk: you have nothing to do with my self esteem problems ok?   
Gee: k  
Frnk: and gee? You have no reason to hate yourself. I know that is easy to say but hard to listen to, bc you tell me that all the time. But just one reminder, you believe, that I’m good at making decisions, than please, trust me. You were the best descision i’ve ever made. 

PeteWentsDatWay: ok I’m crying  
RyRo: Same

DatWay: Frank you were fucking able to stop gees fucking panic attack from like the other side of the country  
Frnk: I’m in new york, not los angeles  
BeeboTheEmo: hy are u in new york  
Frnk: family  
BeeboTheEmo: poor u

Tumblr: I dont want to bother you and I am stillcrying because of Frank’s speech, but whats with Tyler and Josh?  
PeteWentsDatWay: Patty you’re so emotional   
Tumblr: You are crying too, don’t pretend you don’t.   
DatWay: He does  
PeteWentsDatWay: traytor  
Frnk: *traitor  
PeteWentsDatWay: UGH YOUR ALL SO GRAMMA SUKER 

Frnk: *sucker  
BeeboTheEmo: guys. Josh.tyler.  
PeteWentsDatWay: oh right  
BeeboTheEmo: I’malready outside to look for them. Does anyone know where tyler would go?  
Frnk: excuse me but when did brendon beebo the emo fucking urie start to care for his friends and being really helpful like the thing with gee and me  
BeeboTheEmo: shut up frank you know i care for my friends, i just suck at being a good friend and showing it  
RyRo: true.   
RyRo: Beebs where are you, I’ll join   
BeeboTheEmo: you remember the old forest outside the city?  
RyRo: you mean the creepy one?  
BeeboTheEmo: yes

RyRo: y  
BeeboTheEmo: josh told me, that tyler loved that place when they were younger

Tumblr: how long do they even know each other?  
BeeboTheEmo: idk but it feels like they shared a vagina

Tumblr: ...why can’t you just say, that they know since a long time  
BeeboTheEmo: its boring

RyRo: Brendon, are u already at the forest?  
BeeboTheEmo: yeah I’m waiting for u  
RyRo: aw  
PeteWentsDatWay: shall we join?  
BeeboTheEmo: i doubt that it’ll work out good

PeteWentsDatWay: then thef uck keep us updated i swear

RyRo: I#m here bren

BeeboTheEmo: We’re in the forest 


	17. Patrick sweard and he ignores gramma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO LISTEN HERE  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> BIG   
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> FOR  
> SUICID ATTEMPTS/ TALKING ABOUT SUICIDE  
> SCHIZOPHRENIA  
> PILLS  
> SELF HARM   
> ANOREXIA   
> DEPRESSION   
> (Is adhd something that triggers?!)  
> AND STUFF
> 
> IF YOURE TRIGGERED EASILY FFS SKIP THIS CHAPTER PLS,   
> stay save <3

BeeboTheEmo: We got them. Josh tries to comfort Tyler, while Tyler is screaming.

ImALemon: y is he screaming

BeeboTheEmo: idk but it sounds like he is screaming at someone

RyRo: He screams at someone who is called blurryface tf  
RyRo: Brendon just ran over to them, Josh started screaming at Brendon and tyler is still screaming and brendon started tocry and shaking tf  
PeteWentsDatWay: is everyone in this fucking groupchat menatl instable ffs i thought brendon is sane  
RyRo: Nope  
TheMightyFro: I’m mental stable  
DatWay: ray you do not count, you’re a literal sunshine

ImALemon: true though  
Tumblr: don’t worry ray, its ok to be normal   
PeteWentsDatWay: Patrick you’ve anxiety in every way and you have depression  
Tumblr: but I’m straight cis  
TheMightyFro: I’m bi cis so at least i’m not completly normal   
ImALemon: whats up with tyler and josh and brendon  
RyRo: do you know how awkward it is to stand in a creepy forest and in front of you is a bunch of your friends, just screaming and crying  
ImALemon: ...ok  
PeteWentsDatWay: wait brendon has problems for real   
RyRo: Pete you’re one of his closest friends  
PeteWentsDatWay: sad enough thou  
RyRo: dont be rude  
Tumblr: Ryan are you ok?  
RyRo: Idk what I shall do so i think im ok 

_BeeboTheEmo added Aliens_ _  
_ _Aliens added TyJo_

BeeboTheEmo: thx ryan for telling everyone its not like i didnt want anyone to know  
RyRo: what should i have done?! You three were a bunch of crying people that i really care about and I was unable to think   
BeeboTheEmo:..ok sry.   
Aliens: wait what were Ryan not supposed to tell  
ImALemon: how about telling us first what was up with you both guys  
TyJo: josh its ok

Aliens: are u sure  
TyJo: yes. I trust them. Kinda

Aliens: k  
TyJo: ok soooo you remember that i dont attend a public school?  
ImALemon: yeah  
TyJo: its bc im kinda schizophrenic  
PeteWentsDatWay: oh  
RyRo: and who is blurryface?  
TyJo: the main voice  
TyJo: Josh was the only one who knew bc we grew up together and used to go to the same school til last year.   
Aliens: thats why i was new bc something happened and i couldnt stay at our old school   
TyJo: and thats the same reason why I’m teached at home

Frnk: what happened  
TyJo: I...  
TyJo: I tried to kill me.   
TyJo: it was in school and josh was the one who found me. 

Aliens: the fucking school bathroom ffs 

TyJo: hey at least they would have had a reason to clean this shithole  
Aliens: hm true  
ImALemon: tyler i swear the next time i see u ill hug u forever  
Aliens: thats btw the reason why tyler and I spend all our time together.  
Aliens: and the reason why he isn’t actually allowed to own xanax  
ImALemon: what does xanax have to do with that  
TyJo: I swallowed a whole bunch of them so I wasnt affraid to cut   
TyJo: I know I’m a freak and im sorry that i bother u all with my shit and I wouldn’t mind if you dont want to deal with me any more, but pls be nice to josh  
  
 _TyJo left the chat_ _  
_ _PeteWentsDatWay added TyJo_

  
PeteWentsDatWay: Tyler, we dont know you for long, but you would never bother anyone of us. We all have our history with mental illneses (besides Ray).We would never judge you.   
Frnk: yeah dont worry.   
ImALemon: Tyler I used to be suicidal,too and if u need someone to talk about this with someone who isnt a fucking shrink iam here  
PeteWentsDatWay: same  
TyJo: u guys were both suicidal ?  
DatWay: me2  
Tumblr: For Fucks Sake I was about to forget that half of my friends tried to kill themself/ wanted to kill themself and now I am crying   
  
 _BeeboTheEmo changed the group name to “Bunch of funny funny psychos who still live”_

 _  
_TheMightyFro: ay  
  
 _BeeboTheEmo changed the group name to “Bunch of funny funny psychos who still live and Ray”_

TheMightyFro: thx  
Frnk: so where we are all crying and we declared that tyler is a smolbean that shall be protected, brendon what is up with u?  
BeeboTheEmo: What shall be up with me?  
RyRo: Brendon...  
TyJo: Brendon if i can tell a bunch of ppl I know for like a month that I’m schizophrenic and tried to kill myself, then you can tell these people whats wrong with u

BeeboTheEmo: ugh fine  
BeeboTheEmo: u remember that I wasnt in school for like a month last year?  
PeteWentsDatWay: yea u had the flue  
BeeboTheEmo: No i hadnt   
BeeboTheEmo: i was in hospital bc fírst I didnt eat in like 3 or 5 days and yeah they said i was kinda anorexic.   
ImALemon: brendon pls what  
BeeboTheEmo: yeah I know it ugh was shit. I felt like shit and i was sad and maybe even depressed who knows, but i had to take these fucking shitty pills for my fucking adhd and they made me like this you know?! I was depressed and anorexic and my mom was freaking out  
BeeboTheEmo: ok and I collapsed bc i didnt eat and stuff maybe it was dangerous who knows, but i am here and alive and a fucking psycho   
BeeboTheEmo: ARE U NIW HAPPY RYAN

RyRo: I’m so proud of you baby  
Aliens: Brendon blushes and smiles like an insane  
Tumblr: otp  
PeteWentsDatWay: Patrick  
Tumblr: what this was an emotional very very exhausting day and i deserve to be the shitty shipper i am   
DatWay: it must be serious  
DatWay: Patrick sweard and he ignores gramma  
ImALemon: Hey Josh do u know that we are still at urs  
Aliens: ffs love u guys but tyler and i need a bit time for us  
ImALemon: k we’ll leave   
Aliens: thx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you think that this didnt fit to the story but in my eyes it does. They all had their problems irl and it felt wrong just to let them be like happy puppy shitty sunshine people that they are not.  
> Mental Heatlh Issues are serious and they are part of this group chat as they are part of our society.


	18. sex with lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emo truth is told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again, actually I don't know what it is with this fanfiction, but shit man I love to write it. Maybe because I never speak in real group chats.   
> Or because they all suffer and still are able to enjoy life.   
> Who knows  
> Enjoy it

DatWay: LET IT GO   
PeteWentsDatWay: Honey how high are you  
DatWay: Yes Mommy  
ImALemon: #kinkshaming  
Frnk: you’re one to talk   
ImALemon: shut up   
PeteWentsDatWay: Hey Mikey I want weed 2 where are u?  
DatWay: hom  
ImALemon: you’re smoking weed without me :(  
DatWay: come over  
DatWay: Its boring to be high alone  
Tumblr: you’re able to type   
DatWay: yws  
Tumblr: Ok nevermind  
DatWay: Ir was 1 gr8 albom   
PeteWentsDatWay: OMG IM ONMY WAY

ImALemon: I’m torn between getting high and probably see mikey and pete making out high or leaving  
PeteWentsDatWay: leave, mkey gets kinky wen they are high  
ImALemon: ok bye  
Tumblr: why is it that half of our lifes is just about some people of this group chat getting high, someone having a mental breakdown or gerard running away from his sibling having sex

Frnk: Patrick, we’re the strange kids from high school. We do the same stuff the popular kids do, but without being popular  
BeeboTheEmo: will no one talk about franks comment on gees kinkshaming  
ImALemon: no  
BeeboTheEmo: is it lemons  
ImALemon: wth

BeeboTheEmo: do u like sex with lemons  
ImALemon: are u high?!  
RyRo: nope he isn’t  
ImALemon: thats sad 

BeeboTheEmo: No its not, I’m just a kid  
ImALemon: A kid with drivers license and weed  
BeeboTheEmo: rught  
Frnk: and a lack of proper english  
BeeboTheEmo: just your average emo boy  
RyRo: you’re not even that emo   
Aliens: Who is emo`?  
TyJo: I’m not  
Aliens: You write poems thou  
TyJo: yeah but I own like one black top, i don’t wear eyeliner, I don’t have a fringe, I don’t have black nail polish and my hair is just my hair  
Aliens: oh...yeah.   
Aliens: wait half of my closet is black, I wear eyeliner, I have a fringe, I have black nail polish and my hair is fucking red  
TyJo: omg my best fren is an emo   
BeeboTheEmo: I’m Emo  
BeeboTheEmo: I have eyeliner  
RyRo: y do u never wear it?!  
Frnk: yeah beebo do it  
Aliens: yeah beebo do it

TyJo: yeah beebo do it  
ImALemon: yeah beebo do it  
Tumblr: why do i do that but: yeah beebo do it  
PeteWentsDatWay: yeah beebo do it  
TheMightyFro: yeah beebo do it  
DatWay: tf rey yeah beebo do it  
RyRo: yeah beebo do it  
BeeboTheEmo: ffs k tomorrow school 


	19. dont tell me your kink is fucking eyeliner i swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has an eyeliner kink (is this even a thing)

 

RyRo: if i wouldnt already date u i would date u now beebo   
BeeboTheEmo: dont tell me your kink is fucking eyeliner i swear  
RyRo: *winks*  
BeeboTheEmo: omg Im breaking up with u wth 


	20. IN THIS HELL OF A FUCKING GROUP CHAT FUCKER I AM DEAD AND I LOVE WEARING EYELINER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynz appears and she is gr8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first: I love Lynz, no matter what. She is so inspiring and one of the few women in rock and punk music and fuck she is amazing.   
> second:   
> Aliens: Josh Dun  
> TyJo: Tyler Joseph  
> Holdmybeer: Lynz Ballato   
> Frnk: Frank Iero   
> ImALemon: Gerard Way  
> TheMightyFro: Ray Toro  
> DatWay: Mikey Way  
> PeteWentsDatWay: Pete Wentz  
> Tumblr: Patrick Stump   
> RyRo: Ryan Ross  
> BeeboTheEmo: Brendon Urie

Frnk: Gee  
Frnk: Gee can we add ma sista  
ImALemon: Frank you don’t have a sister  
Frnk: *Gasp* I’ll tell that lynz   
ImALemon: ffs pls dont shell slit my throat  
ImALemon: again  
  
 _ImALemon added holdmybeer_ _  
_ __  
Holdmybeer: Gee if this is another group chat about that porn idea i swear  
BeeboTheEmo: what  
ImALemon: how does it come that you only react on weed, sex or porn   
BeeboTheEmo: thats the stuff i live on   
Holdmybeer: Gee who the fuck is beebo  
ImALemon: its brendon urie, that guys that wanted to sell u weed   
BeeboTheEmo: wait youre that girl that slapped me  
Holdmybeer: hell yes  
BeeboTheEmo: WHY

Holdmybeer: i wanted to and your face was so close to my hand   
Frnk: LYNZ  
holdmybeer: FRANKYBABY  
Tumblr: Hey Lynz  
Holdmybeer: hi patty!   
TyJo: are you a full fully fem fem girl?  
Holdmybeer: what  
  
 _TyJo left the chat_ _  
_ _  
_Aliens: ffs  
  
 _Aliens added TyJo_ _  
_ __  
Aliens: tyler we talked about that  
TyJo: ok josh  
Holdmybeer: ehm yeah...I’m a cis girl.   
Aliens: wait you’re the girl that gave gee these beautiful dresses!  
Holdmybeer: yeah they are great on gee they can wear this shit so good  
Aliens: true  
Frnk: true  
Holdmybeer: erm is this like lgbtq+ parade  
ImALemon: *g note* when i was a young human, my parent took me into the city to see my first pride they said child when you grow up will u be the saviour of the nonbinary, the Pan and the gay?   
DatWay: whats song tha  
ImALemon: its not a song, just an idea  
Frnk: triggered  
ImALemon: by what  
Frnk: your ideas. They start off so good and in the end half of the earth is crying  
ImALemon: you’re exaggerating!  
Frnk: maybe  
Holdmybeer: I’ve to agree with my little bro   
Frnk: I would love to defend myself but she is srsly taller than me  
PetteWentsDatWay: LOSER  
Frnk: Pete  
PeteWentsDatWay: ye  
Frnk: We have the same height

PeteWentsDatWay: WHAT  
Tumblr: its true

PeteWentsDatWay: my life lost purpose  
Holdmybeer: it had one?!  
Frnk: burn pete, burn   
PeteWentsDatWay: how shall i burn if im already dead  
Frnk: ?!  
PeteWentsDatWay: Well if i wasnt dead i wouldnt be IN THIS HELL OF A FUCKING GROUP CHAT FUCKER I AM DEAD AND I LOVE WEARING EYELINER  
Holdmybeer: lol emo   
Frnk: Mikey whats ur opinion on emo queen pete wents  
DatWay: love him. Best gurl evor

 _PeteWentsDatWay changed their name to EmoQueen_ _  
_ __  
EmoQueen: kay fuckers so if u want in that at all She/Her you fucker or dead  
DatWay: wat  
Tumblr: wat  
EmoQueen: dont wirry huuun ill keep my dick   
DatWay: wat  
EmoQueen: see tbh I’ve thought about that shit a while OKAY SND I KNOW I AM A QUUEN   
Tumblr: Is she high?  
DatWay: Honey are you high?  
EmoQueen: 420/1!=  
DatWay: Is someone with u  
EmoQueen: not yet ;;;;))))))  
DatWay: bye gee  
ImALemon: //vomiting//  
Frnk: Shall i come over honey?  
ImALemon: <3   
Holdmybeer: Gee if you get my little bro pregnant ill kill u   
BeeboTheEmo: #frankisabottom2k16  
Frnk: #Beeboisabottomheaskedmehowitworks  
RyRo: #Beeboisagreatbottom *wink*  
ImALemon: Ryan pls remove yourself I’m vomiting and cant do it rn  
RyRo: How are you able to write then   
ImALemon: #skills  
Holdmybeer: youre all crazy srsly what   
Frnk: have you read the group name?  
Holdmybeer: oh my bad


	21. back off bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maybe strangest ship ever but idgaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't blame this ship ok?!   
> I love both of them and I thing its quite funny bc theyre so different and stuff

Holdmybeer: yo frank when gee has finished you can you add my girlfriend?   
Frnk: lynz i love yu but stfu   
Holdmybeer: ay back off bitch i just asked a fucking question   
Frnk: ugh fine but you dont have a girlfriend?!  
Holdmybeer: i do have.   
Frnk: kwhats her name  
Holdmybeer: add fuckyeahwilliams  
Aliens: omfg you’re dating hayley  
Holdmybeer: u know hayley  
Aliens: she is a good friend of mine  
Aliens: i didnt know she is gay  
  
 _Frnk added fuckyeahwilliams_ _  
_

Fuckyeahwilliams: where am i  
Holdmybeer: hey hun   
Fuckyeahwilliams: hi lynz <3  
Aliens: hey hayley  
Fuckyeahwilliams: ....hi josh   
Aliens: soooooo  
Fuckyeahwilliams: ehm yeah suprise I am gay  
Aliens: no shit  
Holdmybeer: dont be r00d to my girl or i ll break your fucking legs   
Aliens: dont get me wrong but lynz is like the complete oppposite of hayley, lynz isnt even religious  
Fuckyeahwilliams: as long as she doesnt try to sacrifice my guitar to satan again, it doesnt matter  
TyJo: AGAIN  
Aliens: you killed tyler, he is laughing his ass off  
Frnk: Lynz you’re able to touch someone who enters a church on a usual basis  
Holdmybeer: jfc I’m not a demon or a witch   
Frnk: whats about that one time you tried to summon a demon  
Holdmybeer: I WAS ANGRY AND THAT FUCKER WAS A DICKHEAD  
Frnk: I asked you where you were at the weekend  
Aliens: congrats hayley you’re dating satan   
  
 _Holdmybeer changed their name to satan_

__  
Aliens: do your parents know?  
Fuckyeahwilliams: you mean my super religious parents, who nearly killed my brother bc he had sex before marriage?

Aliens: well   
Satan: You dont have to do anything youre not comfortable with k hun  
Fuckyeahwilliams:<3  
Tumblr: My inner tumblr just exploded.  
Fuckyeahwilliams: Who is tumblr  
Tumblr: Its me Patrick Stump, the only straight cis person in this chat.   
Aliens: PRONOUNS NAMES SEXUALITY TIME (and partners)  
Aliens: Josh, they/them but I figured out that he/himstill works perfectly fine and I’m bi 

TyJo: Tyler, he/him, pan   
Frnk: Frank he/him, pan, Gee is mine

Gee: Gerard, but pls call me Gee, they/them and pan   
Gee: wait frank you’re pan   
Frnk: Honey we’re dating and you dont have a gender, I really dont give a fuck 

Gee: <3   
DatWay: ugh, I’m Mikey, they/them, pan and I’m dating the best person on the world  
BeeboTheEmo: Didn’t know we were dating  
PeteWentsDatWay: stfu its me, Mikey is my babyboy and if you even think about touching him, I’ll cut your dick off  
frnk: hey thats my job!   
PeteWentsDatWay: whatever, I’m pete and I’m MikeyWaySexual he/him  
Tumblr: Can someone appreciate, that Pete wrote a nearly perfectly fine sentence.   
Tumblr: Patrick, he/him straight  
BeeboTheEmo: I AM BRENDON I AM GREAT HE/HIM I AM A FLAMMING BISEXUAL AND RYAN FUCKS MY  
RyRo: I’m ryan and i want another boyfriend  
BeeboTheEmo: :(  
RyRo: jk love u   
RyRo: he/him gay  
BeeboTheEmo: I made him full gay  
Frnk: but youre the bottom   
BeeboTheEmo: Sometimes  
Frnk: #ryanisabottomtoo  
RyRo: Yeah ok but actually he does a pretty good job, so idc  
TheMightyFro: I’m Ray, I appear whenever someone summons me or something bad happens, he/him bi   
Satan: Lynz, she/her, gay, Hayley

fuckyeahwilliams: Hayley she/her gay, Lynz 


	22. (how are they not dating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I keep on writing this on my pc but I forgot to upload...ups  
> sorry

Satan: ugh why is school so boring  
Satan: I want to drop out  
Satan: If anyone wants weed, a friend of mine and i are smoking weed in the toilet  
Frnk: wtf its in the middle of the class  
Satan: yeah guess what I wont survive another 40 minutes of maths   
ImALemon: I’m in   
Satan: gr8, u know Jimmy?  
ImALemon: ofc best mate, even thou he tried to sell me cocain   
Satan: dude don’t buy cocain from jimmy, its only flour bc he doesnt know where to get this shit himself  
Frnk: hero   
Satan: he is great  
Frnk: Wait I thought he dropped out of school  
Satan: yeah but sometimes he comes to smoke weed with me in the toilett

Fuckyeahwilliams: true friendship 

Satan: fuck yeah (williams)  
fuckyeahwilliams: <3   
Satan: <3 

Frnk: this is so gay  
Satan: Frank no offence but you are gay  
Frnk: I’m pan  
Satan: and i dont care  
TyJo: burn   
Aliens: woah tyler be calm bean   
TyJo: BURN   
Aliens: Tyler did you take your meds  
TyJo: Josh u controll me so i take them   
TyJo: I just have some fun with satan  
Aliens: lol if my parents would know that I’m in a group with satan, ppl wo don’t have a gender and are gay, they’d probably finally kick me out  
Satan: no offense but you are gay and you dont have a gender either, what would they do if they know that  
Aliens: Probably they would try to exorcise me   
TyJo: still  
Aliens: Dad said when I’m not going to get a proper haircut soon, he’ll shave my hair  
TyJo: nobody shaves jishs hair, or i will shave their heart  
Aliens: Tyler no   
Satan: (are they dating)  
Tumblr: (not yet)  
Satan: (Damn they are cute)  
Aliens: you know that we still can read it   
Satan: yeah but again i dont care  
ImALemon: why do you all have so religious parents ffs my mom might not buy me dresses, but she accepts my and mikeys way in life. Ffs I’m going to study art and she supports me.   
TyJo: I might refuse my basketball schoolarship   
Aliens: Tyler are you insane  
TyJo: ehm Josh friendly reminder: yes I am   
Aliens: oh right

TyJo: But I want to make music. It helps me. It makes everything easier. 

Aliens: Have you talked to your parents about that  
TyJo: not yet...  
Aliens: I’m here ty, always  
Satan: (how are they not dating)  
TyJo: stfu 


	23. #protectJoshsHair2k16

Aliens: I don’t want to cut my hair. I love my cotton candy hair  
Frnk: #ProtectJoshsHair2k16

ImALemon: Josh I’m going to dye my hair and support #protectjoshshair2k16  
PeteWentsDatWay: I’ll dye mine pink!   
Lynz: I’ll finally dye mine black   
fuckyeahwilliams: cottoncandyhayley is on her way  
Lynz: fuck yes baby!   
TyJo: Josh is crying...they are very emotional about that guys  
ImALemon: we stand together!   
Frnk: we migh be freaks, but thats ok, its better than suffer from normality

TyJo: our brains are sick but thats ok   
TheMightyFro: Josh I would love to dye my hair, but I cant afford that much hair dye  
Aliens: Omg Ray with a green fro would be my life  
TyJo: its my new aesthetic  
DatWay: If we all buy some dye for you ray, would u do it?  
TheMightyFro: hell yes  
Tumblr: I’ll buy a fedora  
PeteWentsDatWay: how is that supporting  
DatWay: honey he sacrifieces his self esteem   
Tumblr: wtf i dont have any self esteem, but fedoras are great  
Satan: Did Patrick Stump just ignore Grammar and swearing  
ImALemon: Patrick are you ok   
Tumblr: I’m perfectly fucking fine ok?!   
PeteWentsDatWay: Beebo leave patricks phone!  
RyRo: I might not be Beebo but you were close  
Aliens: where is beebo  
RyRo: good question   
TyJo: He wasnt online in a while  
Aliens: and he wasnt in school   
RyRo: thats why i am at patricks, i wanted to ask him  
Tumblr: Thanks Ryan I love it when you take my phone and swear.   
RyRo: always  
Tumblr: Well I don’t know where Beebo is, but has anyone checked his home  
RyRo: oh  
Frnk: you’re so dumb   
RyRo: I’m dating Brendon, what do you expect?  
Frnk: touche  
  
Aliens: hey I told my dad that you all want to dye your hair if he shaves my head and now he is terrified that even more kids will burn in hell and now he leaves my hair as it is!   
TyJo: FUCK YES JOSH I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU 

ImALemon: ...but what if I already dyed my hair  
fuckyeahwilliams: same  
Lynz: same  
Aliens: Idc for your own sake you all wont meet my family so it doesnt matter  
fuckyeahwilliams: Josh. My parents are friends with your parents. We’re coming over at Sunday  
Aliens: fuck  
fuckyeahwilliams: and they’ll see me in church   
Aliens: double fuck   
fuckyeahwilliams: btw why haven’t I seen you there recently?  
Aliens: bc I don’t like to enter the church, I rather pray on my own you know  
fuckyeahwilliams: oh ok   
Satan: ...this is so religious stuff and I have never seen a church from the inside  
Frnk: The last time I was in a church was when my parents forced me, bc they would buy me the new Black Flag CD  
Aliens: Ha my parents would never buy me stuff like that, they buy censored movies and my Green Day CDs are hidden under my matress  
Frnk: Oh fuck dude Im sorry  
ImALemon: jo josh you can hide all of your stuff at mine, my parents honestly dont care about that shit  
Aliens: really Gee?  
ImALemon: hell yes   
Aliens: omg i love u thx  
TyJo: *coughs*   
Aliens: I can’t hide my stuff at yours either, you know that i love you  
TyJo: yeah ok true  
Tumblr: (so married)  
RyRo: i hate to disturb your oh so nice conversation, but I found Brendon, he is at hime and sick.   
Tumblr: Oh no. But why isn’t he online?   
RyRo: he said he need time for himself  
Tumblr: oh...  
RyRo: Don’t worry, its Brendon, he’ll be fine

ImALemon: Ok and I know its late but one last thing about religious stuff: I talked to my mom and she said, that you’re all weclome to stay here if you have trouble and stuff. I know that some of you practice this all and some of us might be the most unreligious ppl ever, but we accept it, I mean look at Hayley and Lynz. Lynz isnt even baptized and Hayley attends the church every Sunday.   
DatWay: what gee is trying to say is: I think we all agree that no matter who any of us believes in, it doesnt matter bc we’re friends and accept it right?  
TyJo: Josh and I agree  
PeteWentsDatWay: Same  
Tumblr: same  
fuckyeahwilliams: of course I agree, its wonderful   
Lynz: same  
TheMightyFro: same  
RyRo: agree and Beebo will agree too 


	24. i made cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee makes cupcakes and everybody cheers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add sth about the last chapter:  
> I am not a very religious person but I'm really impressed by people who are able to believe strongly in religion and similar things!  
> I hope nobody was offended!

ImALemon: guys I wanted to make some cupcakes  
TheMightyFro: I’m in   
ImALemon: wtf Ray where did you come from  
TheMightyFro: cupcake land

BeeboTheEmo: sorry mate still not feel good  
Frnk: but you were at school   
BeeboTheEmo: yeah but I still dont feel good  
RyRo: Shall I come over?  
BeeboTheEmo: you dont have to, I’m just laying around and playing gta  
RyRo: k daddy  
BeeboTheEmo: love u babyboy  
DatWay: I am disgusted  
PeteWentsDatWay: Gee are those weed cupcakes  
ImALemon: yeah ofc  
PetenWentsDatWay: yeahs kinky sex  
DatWay: fuck yeah   
ImALemon: fuck no 

Frrnk: don’t worry we’ll put them in another room   
Aliens: can ty and I come 2  
ImALemon: fuck yeah   
Lynz: Hayley and I are coming  
Tumblr: I dont want to be alone  
ImALemon: I made some without weed patty  
Tumblr: Yeahy!


	25. Noidonteatgrasspete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new People and some Drama is about to happen yeahy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ImALemon: Gerard Way  
> DatWay: Mikey Way  
> PeteWentsDatWay: Pete Wentz  
> Frnk: Frank Iero  
> Tumblr: Patrick Stump  
> BeeboTheEmo: Brendon Urie  
> Aliens: Josh Dun  
> TyJo: Tyler Joseph  
> Satan: Lynz Bellato  
> fuckyeahwilliams: Hayley Williams  
> TheMightyFro: Ray Toro  
> RyRo: Ryan Ross  
> Noidonteatgrasspete: Andy Hurley  
> FroBro: Joe Trohman

Satan: why tf is school such a bore  
DatWay: how tf have u never been kept wih your phone?!  
Satan: I’m a pro   
DatWay: I dont get it, you’re able to not get caught with every shit u do like, smoking weed while class or using your phone in class  
Satan: Or smoking cigarets in the bathroom, or stealing some shit from the teachers  
Aliens: Hayley youre dating a high-key criminal   
fuckyeahwilliams: and itsgr8   
Aliens: adrenalin ftw   
fuckyeahwilliams: fuck yeah   
Satan: (williams)

TyJo: it must be quite interesting to go to school   
Aliens: tyler u used to attend a normal school too  
TyJo: yeah and I might do it again soon   
Frnk: Pls come to our school it would be so funny!   
TyJo: my parents wont let me attend another school than joshs so   
Aliens: your parents agreed?  
TyJo: they believe it would help me or some shit  
Tumblr: and your parents said you have to attend the same school as Josh?  
TyJo: My parents trust josh.   
Aliens: Your Mom loves me  
Satan: kinky  
Aliens: stfu she is like my 2nd mom   
PeteWentsDatWay: thats even kinkier  
RyRo: ugh   
TyJo: its my motherfucking mom youre talking about you all better shut up!  
RyRo: “my motherfucking mom” - tyler joseph 2k16  
Tumblr: guys its lunch soon are you all at our table  
TyJo: omg youre all like a real squad and youre sharing a table at lunch?!  
Aliens: Tyler its really about time that you come at our school   
PeteWentsDatWay: “squad”   
Satan: we’re the madness squad  
ImALemon: I’d like to say we’re the suicide squad like the comic series but considering that about half of us used to be suicidal i dont think this is funny  
DatWay: WE ARE THE WEED SQUAD  
Tumblr: It only needs Brendon, he might be his own weed squad  
PeteWentsDatWay: where the hell is brendon   
RyRo: Not at his phone

PeteWentsDatWay: Ok like everyone is on their phone right now, but not brendon?!  
RyRo: He still looks a little bit sick   
TyJo: Thats sick   
Aliens: Tyler   
TyJo: yeah  
Aliens: Stop   
TyJo: excuse me could you please leave  
Aliens: I’ll never leave you   
Satan: (so married)  
TyJo: Yeah you’re like my red bull addiction, if i like it or not I’ll stuck with you forever  
Tumblr: I’m too much of Tumblr to not act like a fangirl   
PeteWentsDatWay: Patrick you’re tumblr, don’t even try to hide it  
Tumblr: Is this my legacy?  
PeteWentsDatWay: The only problem is that you’re never blue  
Tumblr: Sorry, that I prefer to breath   
PeteWentsDatWay: as I said before, you’re not emo to the extremo   
RyRo: omg that was like one of the first things in this group chat, it feels like its years ago  
ImALemon: its only been like 3 month  
Frnk: WAIT WE ALREADY HAVE DECEMBER  
ImALemon: yeah. Its december

Frnk: christmas is soon fucker  
ImALemon: oh shit  
DatWay: oh shit

PeteWentsDatWay: OH SHIT  
PeteWentsDatWay: WADDUP  
PeteWentsDatWay: HERE COMES DAT BOIIIIII 

Tumblr: Pete is happy  
DatWay: FFS honey its just a meme  
PeteWentsDatWay: JUST A MEME?! IT’S ART!   
Tumblr: If you ignore the capslock it’s a perfect sentence with punction and I’m really impressed even though its kinda sad, that it’s only because of memes  
PeteWentsDatWay: Memes are art and your all suckers  
Frnk: and there went the grammar  
PeteWentsDatWay: *wents  
Frnk: Oh bloody shit  
ImALemon: look what you do to frnk, he already starts to swear in british!  
  
TyJo: So I talked to my parents and they said that I’m allowed to enter school next week  
ImALemon: Today is Wednesday, soooo in 5 days youll be part of the wth are we squad  
PeteWentsDatWay: AND FRIDAY IS WEED DAY  
Aliens: talking of weed, where is brendon  
TyJo: isnt he at your cool lunch squad table  
RyRo: no he isnt...  
ImALemon: He is in school, I saw him  
PeteWentsDatWay: strange shit  
DatWay: Gee you might want to leave the house tonight  
ImALemon: considering that pete said weed, its no problem. I’ll meet the other cool kids  
Frnk: you know other ppl than us  
DatWay: you can talk to other ppl than us  
ImALemon: stfu i can talk to ppl but i meant you, you are all cool (except pete and mikey but they wont be there)  
DatWay: the last time mom sent you to do grocerie shopping you couldnt even talk to the cashier  
Frnk: when you were told to do a group project with joe and andy you were about to hyperventilate  
ImALemon: but joe and andy are scary  
TheMightyFro: Dude joe is like my frobro and andy is a vegan   
Tumblr: Gee Joe and Andy are really good friends of pete and mine

 _PeteWentsDatWay added FroBro and Noidonteatgrasspete_ __  
__  
TheMightyFro: JOEFROBRO  
FroBro: RAYFROBRO  
Tumblr: #fromance  
Noidonteatgrasspete: wth   
Frnk: welcome to this group chat  
DatWay: Pete I love for exactly that reason   
ImALemon: Pete I hate you   
Noidonteatgrasspete: who tf are you all   
RyRo: Oh fuck no

_BeeboTheEmo left the chat_

FroBro: was that brendon   
RyRo: AH FUCK IT I WILL KICK HIS FUCKING ASS

PeteWentsDatWay: rather like you will fuck his ass  
Frnk: #beeboisabottom  
FroBro: Wait Pete is DatWay Mikey? Like “I only love mikey way they are the best human ever omg i cant live without them” mikey way?  
PeteWentsDatWay: Joe. I hate you.   
DatWay: Pete I really love you.   
PeteWentsDatWay: Love u 2  
Tumblr: My inner tumblr  
Noidonteatgrasspete: Wait patrick are you tumblr  
Tumblr: Literally   
Noidonteatgrass: y did u add us  
Satan: Mikey told us that gee hyperventilated when they were supposed to do a group thing with you   
Noidonteatgrasspete: Oh yeah i remember that  
FroBro: dude chill anxiety happens.  
Satan: ffs gee dont act like they saved your life  
fuckyeahwilliams: i think its cute when they act like that. They appreciate the little things

Satan: you’re so wise  
RyRo: I really dont want to disturb you but my boyfriend, who has been acting strange since weeks, just left the group chat that he (even though he wont admit it) loves  
Aliens: ehm Ryan there is someone sobbing in the bathroom   
RyRo: y shall i care?!  
Aliens: bc it sounds like brendon   
RyRo: omw  
TyJo: omg whats wrong with brendon?  
Frnk: ay has he eaten anything lately?  
Fuckyeahwilliams: y do u ask  
ImALemon: shit frank i’ve never seen him eating anything lately  
Aliens: same   
ImALemon: and he refused the weed cupcakes  
FroBro: YOU MADE WEED CUPCAKES BRO I LIKE YOU   
ImALemon: thx


	26. He fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon fucked up

_RyRo left the chat_ _  
_ _Aliens added RyRo_ _  
_ __  
Aliens: Ryan whats wrong and where were you in the last lessons  
RyRo: oh you might ask this my wonderful exboyfriend (-:

TyJo: What  
RyRo: oh no I wont tell u a fuck, he fucked up and he fucked up really bad. 

Aliens: Ryan talk to us  
PeteWentsDatWay: Pls ryan  
RyRo: Oh yeah fine, yeah we’re all concerned right?   
PeteWentsDatWay: Ryan!  
RyRo: He relapsed. He fucking, fucking relapsed and he doesnt see that he has a god damn fucking problem and he said if i cant love him with his FUCKING SHITTY ANOREXIA THAN I SHALL THE FUCK LEAVE 

RyRo: BUT I CANT WATCH THE BOY THAT I LOVE STARVING HIMSELF TO DEATH JUST BECAUSE HE HATES HIMSELF MORE THAN HE LOVES WEED

PeteWentsDatWay: what, no he cant have relapsed, brendon would never relapse...its brendon!  
RyRo: yeah its brendon . Have you ever heard that brendon said somethin positive about himself   
PeteWentsDatWay: not lately  
RyRo: yeah bc the fucker stoped to take his ucking medication  
ImALemon: y would he do that  
RyRo: “They make me feel wrong, i shouldnt feel good throu meds if i cant feel good without them”   
RyRo: sorry guys but my boyfriend just choose his eating disorder over me and I would prefer to cry myself to sleep and drink something so bye for now

 _RyRo left the chat_ _  
_ __  
Frnk: he really fucked up bad  
  



	27. I want weed

_PeteWentsDatWay added BeeboTheEmo and RyRo to the chat_

PeteWentsDatWay: both of u get ur shit together. Brendon youll sit at lunch with us. Ryan u too.   
BeeboTheEmo: k  
RyRo: I dont want to.  
PeteWentsDatWay: and i dont want you to fight ok?!   
Frnk: I want cupcakes  
TyJo: I want josh   
Satan: I want weed   
ImALemon: lynz I’ve some weed, come over  
Frnk: pick me up pls!  
Satan: on ma way  
PeteWentsDatWay: Brendon, Ryan, tomorrow lunch table!  
TyJo: (can u keep me updated)   
Aliens: ( i will)  
TyJo: (thx jish)


	28. I hate spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is a Mom and he cares about his children and he knows how to handle and eyplain them.   
> Love The Mighty Fro

TyJo: Its lunch time isnt it whats up   
Aliens: sry Brendon and Pete had a fight and i couldnt write  
TyJo: oh whats wrong  
Aliens: Pete grabbed Brendon at his left arm and brendon winced and then pete shoved up his sleeves uh and well brendon relapsed in more than one way  
TyJo: Oh brendon if u need to talk to someone who knows what u deal with ask me  
Aliens: Tyler but u didnt relapsed on self harm   
Aliens: Tyler. You didnt relapse on self harm did you?  
  
 _TyJo left the chat_ _  
_ __  
Tumblr: what happened in the last 3 month that everyone relapsed on their shit. Pete I warn you I’ll feed you lucky charms until you fart a rainbows.  
PeteWentsDatWay: Dont worry trick I’m fine. Seriously, I dont have any urge to harm myself in any way and i can handle my self esteem and I take my meds  
Tumblr: Gee?  
ImALemon: ffs im fine, no self harm, no self hate, i take my meds  
PeteWentsDatWay: Mikey is fine too   
fuckyeahwilliams: where did josh go we are in class   
Frnk: read above  
fuckyeahwilliams: oh no tyler  
RyRo: brendon, can we skip the last lessons? We need to talk   
BeeboTheEmo: ...I’ve spain. I hate spain  
RyRo: so this is a yes, gr8 c u at the parking lot  
BeeboTheEmo: k  
FroBro: can someone tell me whats up bc im confused  
TheMightyFro: Most of the members of this group chat aren’t sane. Gee, Mikey; Pete and Tyler used to be suicidal. Pete is bipolar, Mikey and Gee are depressed and Tyler is schizophrenic. They all used to self harm and it seems as if tyler relapsed. Tyler tried to kill himself last year in his old school’s bathroom, josh found and saved him. They’re like a married couple and everybody ships them, but they dont date. Brendon used to be anorexic and depressed and it seems as if he relapsed on both. Further to this group chat mental health issues: Patrick: depression several anxiety, Ryan: bipolar, Frank: self esteem issues and depression, Josh: anxiety and seasonal depression  
TheMightyFro: well i dont have an idea whats up with Lynz and Hayley or with Andy and you but yeah thats it

  
ImALemon: you’re like a mom ray, you know everything about us even though we dont know u do  
TheMightyFro: I know. Its kinda a surprise that I’m sane  
Satan: it really is ffs guys  
TheMightyFro: but you’re all my little children and i care for you.   
Frnk: you don’t have boobs, you have a fro.   
FroBro: Fros are better than boobs  
TheMightyFro: agreed   
Noidonteatgrasspete: Shit man I only knew about pete and patrick  
TheMightyFro: 1st dont talk about it okay guys? Some of my little children are easily triggered and i dont want anyone to get hurt under my watch 2nd dont make a big deal of it. Its fucking hard to deal with it, but my children do it really well.   
Frnk: Ray you’re a great Mom  
ImALemon: If u ignore the swearing  
DatWay: Gee do u remember the family meet up  
ImALemon: oh nevermind moms can swear as much as they want  
DatWay: and get banned from any further family meet up   
Frnk: you’re mom is gr8 guys  
DatWay: We know


	29. I’m pretty sure its bc of the fro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fucked up ppl but hey who needs sanity?

PeteWentsDatWay: hey @ everyone that had something better to do in the last lessons like Brendon, Ryan and Josh whats up with the probs

 _Aliens added TyJo_ _  
_ _  
_BeeboTheEmo: Well I talked with ryan. We’re together.  
PeteWentsDatWay: and whats with your relapsing  
BeeboTheEmo: Nothing.   
RyRo: We...will talk about this later ok?  
BeeboTheEmo: I dont have a problem   
RyRo: Brendon i swear i talk to your parents  
BeeboTheEmo: oh no you will talk to my parents?!?!?!?! If i didnt collapse last year they would have never noticed. As long as i’m not dead everything will work out, wont it?!  
RyRo: Brendon we talked about that. Pls. At least the self harm   
BeeboTheEmo: I’ll try k  
RyRo: Thank you Brendon   
Aliens: Talking of self harm   
  
 _TyJo left the chat_ _  
_ _Aliens added TyJo_

Aliens: Tyler we love u, its ok to relapse   
TyJo: gr8.   
Aliens: Tyler I wont force u to talk, but you did it before and I believe in you. You’re so strong, you handle all of your problems better than anyone of us   
TyJo: but i cant handle them for long. I always relapse and he is always there and he is screaming at me and idk   
Aliens: Tyler shall I come over again  
TyJo: I’m at the tree house  
Aliens: Ok tyler, breath I’ll be right there

TyJo: can you bring xanax or tea

Aliens: I’ll bring both, just breath ok   
Tumblr: Pete I need weed, otherwise I’ll break down rn   
Satan: Trick, Hayley and I pick u up, we’ll smoke together, k bean?  
Tumblr: k   
Noidonteatgrasspete: this chat is a train wreck   
TheMightyFro: Lynz, Hayley and Patrick come over to me, I made cupcakes and we can watch a movie  
Frnk: can gee and i come too? We can bring pizza  
TheMightyFro: ofc! I’ve enough blankets for everyone  
TheMightyFro: Everyone is invited btw, Joe, Andy ofc too!  
Noidonteatgrasspete: I doubt that the cupcakes are vegan and I know that pizza isnt vegan so I’ll pass but thx fam   
FroBro: CUPCAKES

TheMightyFro: finally someone who understands it  
fuckyeahwilliams: I’m pretty sure its bc of the fro.   
FroBro: Where are pete and mikey btw  
ImALemon: you dont want to know  
FroBro: .....OKAY


	30. CUPCAKES

BeeboTheEmo: So you’re all at Rays rn?  
RyRo: Yes, besides you, Josh and Tyler  
BeeboTheEmo: Can I join?  
TheMightyFro: Ofc my child, you’re as invited as everyone else!  
BeeboTheEmo: thx c:


	31. HumanSizedWeedPlant

Tumblr: Thx for that peeps, this was something we should do really more often   
BeeboTheEmo: My parents arent home at the weekend, y’all can bring beer and weed and instruments and movies and we can jam and have fun and shit   
BeeboTheEmo: I mean if u want to   
Frnk: Oh fuck yes Beebo thats an amazing idea!   
ImALemon: I agree even though I suck at playing guitar  
BeeboTheEmo: We have Only drums, one guitar and piano at home so bring your instruments by yourself and stuff

Frnk: “””ONLY”””  
RyRo: tf beebo y do you have so many instruments  
BeeboTheEmo: I play them   
PeteWentsDatWay: You can play drums and guitar and piano   
BeeboTheEmo: and bass but mine is eh gone  
Tumblr: What happened   
BeeboTheEmo: I might or might not have eh...broken it?  
PeteWentsDatWay: How?!  
BeeboTheEmo: I was high and well i cant remember everything but its broken   
DatWay: Beebo youre my hero   
BeeboTheEmo: Funfact: my parents dont know yet  
DatWay: Youre even more my hero now  
PeteWentsDatWay: I really dobt your shoise in heroes

Tumblr: and I really doubt in your grammar  
fuckyeahwilliams: yeah but we all doubt that so i think its nothing new

Noidonteatgrasspete: yeah same  
FroBro: How are you able to produce so wonderful lyrics when you suck at grammar?! Srsly you’re lyrics are the best but dude youre grammar sucks balls

PeteWentsDatWay: well i suck balls, why shouldnt my grammar too?  
ImALemon: Y AM I HERE

Frnk: you didnt know the english homework 3 month ago so you created a group, btw it was pretty much bullshit to add me, bc i wasnt at your school at that time?!  
ImALemon: oh right...well idk why i added you. Maybe my finger just jumped to your name  
DatWay: maybe my finger will slip to other things  
PeteWentsDatWay: yeah like my ass  
Tumblr: why did i choose you to be my best friend I want to cry  
PeteWentsDatWay: No I choose you and u didnt run fast enough to escape  
Tumblr: Oh right that was the story  
TheMightyFro: Children stop fighting. You’re all perfect in your own special way.   
PeteWentsDatWay: Yeah I love to be perfect in my Way  
  
 _ImALemon removed PeteWentsDatWay_ _  
_ __  
DatWay: DONT REMOve mY BAby

ImALemon: I swear Mikey, you are fucking almost everyday and no im not sexually frustrated RYAN I’ve a very healthy sex life  
RyRo: This acutally sounds like something an old, desperate housewife would say  
ImALemon: Maybe this is my spriti animal   
Frnk: ...so I’m dating a nonbinary human whose spirit animal is an old, desperate housewife, but who cant cook, looks literally like a 14 year old and has a plushie  
ImALemon: YOU PROMISED ME YOU WONT TELL ANYONE AND LEAVE STITCH THE FUCK ALONE HE IS A PRECIOUS ALIEN MUTANT AND HE IS VERY WISE

BeeboTheEmo: you sleep with a stitch plushie  
RyRo: stitch destroys everything he doesnt like  
ImALemon: As is said, very wise  
RyRo: Frank you really have to love them   
Frnk: At least I’m not dating a human sized weed plant  
BeeboTheEmo: This is actually the best insult ever and I love it

 _BeeboTheEmo changed their name to HumanSizedWeedPlant_ _  
_ __  
Frnk: What have i done  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: Improved my life thank you  
Frnk: ...you’re welcome, I love to help

DatWay: is this the reason why u date my sibling  
ImALemon: Mikey. I’m srsly going to tell mom the weed thing.   
DatWay: Whats about your weed  
ImALemon: Ive nothing left since frank came over Monday  
DatWay: ffs gee pls no pls pls  
TheMightyFro: Children go tf to bed its 1 am and it was a fucking exhausting day  
Noidonteatgrasspete: Ray you’re the coolest mom ever  
TheMightyFro: its hard but you live to give love and shit


	32. Chapter 32

Privat Chat ImALemon and TyJo  
  
ImALemon: hey tyler. How are you?  
TyJo: Better...i guess  
ImALemon: I’ll bring one of my rubbers tomorrow, which colour do u want?  
TyJo: do u have blue?  
ImALemon: yes  
TyJo: I thought u just had one  
ImALemon: u promise to tell no one?  
TyJo: jish?  
ImALemon: josh doesnt count, they are like your brain sibling  
TyJo: k then i promise  
ImALemon: I’m not fully clean. Frank knows, he is ok with it or he is more like: I bought you all these colourfull rubberbands pls dont hurt you   
TyJo: omg Frank is such a sweatheart  
ImALemon: I know...i love him so much   
TyJo: Gee? Thank you, idk but you make me feel less awkward than I really am   
ImAlemon: Dude you’re not that awkward   
TyJo: If you like to believe that  
ImALemon: I believe tyler. You’re adorable and I’d love to help you more, but i cant do more than giving you some of my rubber bands  
TyJo: Gee you understand me. Well u understand the things you know and that is...well Josh knows everything, as you said they are like my brain sibling, but they dont know how to deal with...all of this  
ImALemon: if u want to talk, I’ve insomnia so dont mind to write me anytime

TyJo: Thank you gee, so much   
ImALemon: c u tomorrow


	33. He tries to sell flour as cocaine

RyRo: Brendon. I’ve got something for you   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: what  
RyRo: ...pls dont be mad?  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: ?!  
RyRo: I made you a weed cupcake. But eh...first of all: I suck at cooking and second: i feel guilty bc its like a trap to make u eat and ugh sorry  
HumenSizedWeedPlant: stfu ryan, I’m not mad. Its cute and its weed and its from you so ill love it, even though its food  
RyRo: I’m so proud of you babyboy  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: thanks daddy  
DatWay: I’d love to say that its gross, but its too cute tbh   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: Daddy will u give me some special milk when i eat the cupcake?   
RyRo: Ofc babyboy! You can have as much daddymilk as you want  
DatWay: Nevermind it went gross  
ImALemon: OH YEAH YOU ARE ONE TO TALK ABOUT GROSS STUFF WHAT WAS THAT LAST NIGHT 

DatWay: wat r u talkin bout  
Frnk: maybe they are talkin about u and mikey being the reason they vomited  
PeteWentsDatWay: Gee did u rls vomit  
ImALemon: yes. And the next time i will save it and put it in your breakfast   
DatWay: ok we’ll try it  
Tumblr: You mean u didn’t even try to be silent for gees sake?!  
DatWay: uh....

ImALemon: i h8 u   
TyJo: hey Gee are u coming over after school?  
ImALemon: yes   
TyJo: Nice! Josh u 2?  
Aliens: Ofc! 

Satan: y r u going to ty?  
ImALemon: I want to give him my rubber band  
Satan: u sure will go without it?  
ImALemon: yeah itll be fine  
Satan: NICE 

Satan: Oh eh Jimmy asked me who tf i am texting and i told him about u guys and he thinks that you’re all “pretty dope” so he invited you all to come to his party tomorrow   
fuckyeahwilliams: oh god half of the ppl here wont survive one of jimmys party  
Tumblr: for example?  
Fuckyeahwilliams: you, propably tyler and josh, andy would be bored to death, idk about joe, ryan would be dead.   
Tumblr: Why?!  
Satan: Honey, jimmy was kicked out of school. He tries to sell flour as cocaine and he sells weed. Can u imagine what kind o ppl he invites to his partys  
Tumblr: Nevermind I’ll stay home and watch Adventure Time  
Noidonteatgrasspete: I’ll join   
FroBro: FUCK YEAH WEED AND BEER AND HARDCORE PPLS

Satan: ok joe you can come  
RyRo: Bren and I want to stay home   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: do we?!  
RyRo: yes. Daddy has a little surprise for babyboy  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: Daddy and I stay home  
DatWay: Omg Pete party at jimmys  
PeteWentsDatWay: FUCK YEAH   
Frnk: Hey gee do u want?  
ImALemon: Hm ill think about it  
Frnk: ...k   
Frnk: Lynz i’ll be there and he better have good stuff this time or ill cut his dick off  
Satan: The last time u tried to he was so fast omg ive never seen him so fast

Frnk: it was so funny  
Satan: fuck yes  
Aliens: You want to tell me that Frnk actually wanted to cut someomes dick of  
Frnk: Just bc I repeat this threat it doesnt mean that I’m not serious

HumanSizedWeedPlant: Ok Ive understimate that little man and now I am honestly scared  
Frnk: You know its pretty funny bc everyone understimate small ppl, we are dangerous  
Tumblr: Yeah, we are dangerous.  
Frnk: ...besides Trick, sorry bro but you are as harmfull as a butterfly  
Tumblr: I’d love to argue about that but its true so.   
TyJo: But think about josh, josh is also very smol and they are veryyyy dangerous  
Aliens: I ate your Ben and Jerrys thats not dangerous  
TyJo: IT WAS BEN AND JERRYS COOKIE DOUGH

Satan: Dont you eat my babys Ben and Jerrys  
Aliens: HE IS MYBABY  
Satan: I CAN BE PROTECTIVE OVER THIS SMOL BEAN TOO BC I WANT TO AND I AM HIS MOM NOW BYE

TyJo: My Mom kinda terrifies me but thats ok   
Aliens: Tyler is my baby anyone who touches him will be killed.   
Satan: He is your best fren and Iam his mom, chill u dont own him 

_Aliens left the chat_

TyJo: Mom what happened to my best fren   
Satan: I honestly dont know baby


	34. Chapter 34

Privat Chat Satan and Aliens  
  
Satan: Josh whats wrong  
Aliens: I am sorry bc the chat shit but...i really like tyler   
Satan: yeah I know, everybody knows you two are really close friends  
Aliens: Thats the problem  
Aliens: I really like him. But more than friends.   
Satan: oh  
Aliens: yes.   
Satan: I c  
Satan: What are u gonna do

Aliens: Idk tbh i dont think he feels the same and if he rejects me i couldnt handle to stay away from him.    
Satan: Oh sweetie I know how u feel   
Aliens: yeah u and hayley dating is something  
Satan: Man i was so affraid to tell her   
Aliens: yeah but tyler and me have been friends for ever and you and hayley only knew about some weeks. You would have lost a friend but I can lose the one person who has always been there for me and who i always have been there for

Satan: I see...oh sweetie idk how i can help u   
Aliens: same  
Satan: Shall I add u back?  
Aliens: not yet


	35. I love late dawns and early sunsets

_Satan added Aliens_

Satan: Good morning fuckers

Satan: and sorry josh but i saw u r online and everyone else might be asleep  
Aliens: how are u awake at fucking 5 am 

Satan: how r u   
Aliens: didnt sleep  
Satan: tf i just got up early to meet jimmy and kitty  
Aliens: you’re going to get high before school?!  
Satan: fuck no they are my friends and kitty wanted to show us the sunset bc she loves it  
ImALemon: omg can I join I love late dawns and early sunsets!  
Satan: tf y u awake but sure  
ImALemon: couldnt sleep   
Satan: oh gee  
Aliens: fuck insomnia  
ImALemon: fuck yes, hey josh if satan and jimmy and kitty dont mind u could join us  
Satan: actually i was about t oask it  
Aliens: gr8  
ImALemon: I’ll pick u up  
  
Frnk: how tf r u all awake so earyly

HumanSizedWeedPlant: asked the guy who smoked weed before school at 5 am just some weeks ago   
Frnk: Beebo we shared stfu   
Satan: Well as i said i promised kitty and jimmy to watch the sunset and gee has insomnia even though i still dont know why josh was awake  
Aliens: i dont exactly have insomnia, just had a lot of stuff in my mind going on   
Frnk: sucks  
Aliens: true

HumanSizedWeedPlant: guys i am sick and wont go to school   
Frnk: u just didnt sleep and dont want to   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: I slept! But i am really sick and stuff  
Frnk: fuck man i thought my health sucks but how often did u get ill in the last weeks?!  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: sucks to be me i guess 

Satan: Frank I am hella bored by that beautiful sunset would u mind to join us and bring weed for all of us  
Frnk: fuck yes  
ImALemon: Sunsets r beautiful   
Satan: they might be if u r not in the middle of a city  
ImALemon: they’re beautiful anyway


	36. Fromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F R O M A N C E

RyRo: has anyone seen brendon?  
Frnk: He wrote, that he wont come to school, do u never reread the stuff that we wrote at night?!  
RyRo: fuck no, i can spend my lifetime better   
Frnk: Bitch   
ImALemon: Frank calm down dont be too mad   
Frnk: BITCH  
RyRo: Beebo y r u sick  
ImALemon: I bet he went to bed and sleeps   
RyRo: Hm might be true thu   
TyJo: GUYS I AM SO BORED AND I WANT TO GO TO THE NORMAL SCHOOL HOME SCHOOLING IS SO BORING

Aliens: So today is Friday its your last home school day   
TyJo: Thats the reason i dont have anything to do

ImALemon: can i come over after school again?  
Frnk: I thought we wanted to do sth before we head off to jimmys party   
ImALemon: Oh right  
TyJo: its ok gee, i wanted to spend some time with josh alone anyway  
Satan: (((vibes)))  
Tumblr: (((same)))  
Satan: Finally someone understands me   
Tumblr: Lynz my name is Tumblr for a reason   
PeteWentsDatWay: Actually its bc of ma dad bc he ships everything  
Satan: Did he ship you and Mikey  
PeteWentsDatWay: He shipped the shit out of us  
Tumblr: same  
PeteWentsDatWay: And still u were disgusted   
Tumblr: you talked about sex and my poor, pure virgin eyes didnt want to see that

PeteWentsDatWay: sometimes i feel sorry for u bc its true  
JoeFro: Wait what he didnt make this up so we leave him alone  
PeteWentsDatWay: no he didnt and joe. Its patrick. Patrick is afraid to read about sex, how is he supposed to have some  
ImALemon: to be fair: You and Mikey are pretty gross. Its like Patrick is the cute and sometimes kinda creepy side of tumblr and you and mikey are the porn sites  
 _PeteWentsDatWay changed their name to PornTumblr_ _  
_ _DatWay changed their name to Iamdisgusted_ __  
PornTumblr: OMG YOUR NAME IS A MEME I WANT TO FUCK YOU RN

Iamdisgusted: gr8 come over  
ImALemon: LET ME LIVE FFS I JUST WANT TO SLEEP   
TheMightyFro: Its not bad to be a virgin.   
Frnk: Mom how can you be a virgin, you gave birth to all of us  
TheMightyFro: youre all adopted, besides Patrick, bc patrick is cute he can stay  
JoeFro: whats about me?! I am cute and I have a fro, i am your child!  
TheMightyFro: No youre my husband dumbass  
Satan: (((vibes)))   
 _JoeFro changed their name to DaddyFro_ _  
_ _TheMightyFro changed their name to MommyFro_ _  
_Tumblr: Okay...so you’re my parents now  
MommyFro: Yes dear child  
Tumblr: Can I meet pete tomorrow  
DaddyFro: Fuck no he is bad influence   
PornTumblr: I am not!   
MommyFro: I wont let my little tumblr get close to your porn   
 _PornTumblr changed their name to unicorntumblr_ __  
Unicorntumblr: Hi my name is Pete Wentz. I love to play bass and I have a beautiful datefriend. I’ll protect your son from any bad when he is allowed to play some music with me  
Frnk: wtf did i just wittnesed  
ImALemon: was this...am i still alive

MommyFro: So. I think its good for Patrick to have some friends his age.   
DaddyFro: No. I know this PeteWentz. He smokes weed and he wears eyeliner and he fucks very loud  
Unicorntumblr: ffs joe we have band practice tomorrow youll either bring your fucking ass fro there and youre oh so precious baby patrick   
Unicorntumblr: Patrick I love you dont let youre parents bring u don   
Tumblr: ...thx unicorn side of me  
Satan: can anyone pls talk about the fact that joe and ray are married  
MommyFro: oh yeah we wanted to tell you guys that anyway  
Satan: WHAT  
MommyFro: yeah we started dating and it was kinda bc of weed and fros tbh   
DaddyFro: and mommyfros fro is WAY better than boobs  
Tumblr: why are all of my friends are fucking someone. Like. Am I the only one left behind without anyone to adore, to be shipped with or to fuck  
TyJo: Whats about josh and I  
Tumblr: Oh please you and Josh are goind to end up as a couple by the end of the year

  
 _Aliens left the chat_ _  
_ __  
Satan: Patrick i love u but this was nott a good timing  
Tumblr: Oh no no no josh I am sorry pls

ImALemon: Lynz your such a mom   
Satan: Gee. I am everything but a mom. I just dont want my friends to be fucking sad   
Frnk: mom  
Satan: Youre my little brother you do not count fucker  
Frnk: ok


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I AM THRILLED BC OF FRANKS INSTA HAS ANYONE ANY IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON B IF HE COMES TO GERMANY I SWEAR I GONNA DIE

_Satan added Aliens_

  
Satan: When will u guys be here?! Jimmy and chantal already disappeared, steve is puking and god knows where kitty is  
Frnk: Gee and I are about to be there. SOMEONE couldnt decide what to wear   
ImALemon: I have a lot of fucking beautiful dresses and excuse me  
Frnk: In the end you still decided to wear skinny jeans  
ImALemon: yeah but the dresses were an option  
Unicorntumblr: You two are so married i swear  
Frnk: yeah bc I love that human way too much   
ImALemon: Frank doesnt suck.  
Frnk: AW <3  
ImALemon: <3  
Iamdisgusted: But pete and I are the disgustign ones r8  
Satan: Idc who is disgusting or not hayley where tf r u i want to be disgusting withu   
fuckyeahwilliams: Omw honey! I had to convince my parents that I really have to stay over night at my good friends house to learn   
Frnk: acutally you do learn. To survive jimmys partys  
ImALemon: true  
Frnk: Lynz we’re here  
Satan: where,  i only c two gross humans eating eacht others face  
Iamdisgusted: I am disgusted  
Unicorntumblr: <3 

Satan: nvm its only gee and frnk being...gross and cute. Just like Brendon and Ryan.   
Unicorntumblr: Where r they?! This is perfect for Beebo and ryan  
RyRo: I am not in town and Brendon is sick.   
Unicorntumblr: where tf r u ryan?!  
RyRo: u dont want to know  
Satan: do u have a meetup with the KKK??!  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: The KKK took my baby away, they took him away, away from me  
Frnk: Thx brendon now I’ll have this stuck in my mind for the rest of my life 

HumanSizedWeedPlant: But its ramones so you dont mind?!  
Frnk: true  
ImALemon: Brendon do u still not feel better?  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: no sir  
ImALemon: Poor fucker  
Aliens: do u mind if i come?  
Satan: uh i dont mind but r u sure u want to come? It can be kinda rough  
Aliens: i hope so   
TyJo: Josh whats wrong? I though you wanted to stay here?  
Aliens: Na i want to spend some time with ur mom ty  
TyJo: Oh. Ok   
Satan; C U ALL HERE FUCKERS


	38. Chapter 38

_RyRo left the chat_

TyJo: ?!   
Noidonteatgrasspete: whats wrong  
TyJo: why did Ryan leave  
Noidonteatgrasspete: I don’t know man. But everyone who could know is high/drunk rn   
TyJo: Shit true   
Noidonteatgrasspete: But Brendon is sick!   
TyJo: Brendon!   
TyJo: Brendo whats with Ryan.   
Noidonteatgrasspete: BRENDON

_HumanSizedWeedPlant left the chat_

TyJo: This is strange  
ImALemon: OMG GUYS MOMMYFRO AND DADDYFRO ARE MAKING OUT I AM SO TORN BETWEEN BEING DISGUSTED AND BEING HAPPY

Frnk: THIS IS SO CUTE THEIR FROS ARE MELTING INTO ONE BIG FRO AND WHAT IF THEY ALL CONTAIN ALL FROS OMG 

TyJo: Impressive that he could type that without any mistake 

Noidonteatgrasspete: true  
Satan: wat hppdn 2 beeo nd ry

TyJo: We dont know   
fuckyeahwilliams: why r yall @ ur phones?!  
Satan: bc i wntd 2 snd u a pic of ma dic

fuckyeahwilliams: u dont hve a dick i know for sure  
Satan: true  
TyJo: Lynz what is josh doing

Satan:  idk man they disaprd 

TyJo: Why is this all such a train wrack 

Satan: dnt wry bby Ill take cre of your baby  
TyJo: they r my best fren  
Satan: yeaxeah whutevr

Aliens: Satn iswear shutup 

Satan: poor alien  
Aliens: SH   
TyJo: wtf is wrong josh  
Aliens: nuthing  
TyJo: r u high`?!  
Aliens: kina  
TyJo: I’ll pick u up   
Satan: your such a killjoy  
TyJo: They r not allowed to smoke weed for reasons  
Satan: Oh stfu u just dnt want them 2 b wasted  
Aliens: ty dont tellthm   
TyJo: k. I wont pick u up 

_TyJo left the chat_

ImALemon: this all wont end up g00d

Frnk: same


	39. Chapter 39

Tumblr: ohnonononono   
Unicorntumblr: Patrick whats wrong  
Tumblr: Have u read the chat from last night?!  
Unicorntumblr: ohnononono

Tumblr: I am going to look after Brendon   
ImALemon: Im going to look after tyler  
Aliens: fuck  
ImALemon: Whats even wrong josh?!   
Aliens: I cant talk about it  
Frnk: r u willing to destroy ur friendship with tyler just bc u think u have to shut p?!  
Satan: Frnk is right, u have to tell him   
Aliens: but how?!  
Satan: tell the truth, he wont judge u  
Aliens: In this case, I am going to look after tyler, is this ok for u gee?  
ImALemon: ofc  
Aliens: gr8  
Unicorntumblr: I’m really concerned about brendon and ryan, but iam also really hangover  
Iamdisgusted: I know  
Unicorntumblr: luv u  
Iamdisgusted: luv u 2  
ImALemon: U r so married ugh   
Frnk: what r we then?!  
ImALemon: young love  
Frnk:  Aw 

Tumblr: I am at Brendons.   
Unicorntumblr: Whats wrogn  
Tumblr: ...well it seems like ugh idk.   
Unicorntumblr: Patrick ure usually the only person here that knows how to talk so go on   
Tumblr: Brendon isnt here. I talked to his Mom.  
Unicorntumblr: wtf why is his mom at home ii though she was at this strange buisness thing   
Tumblr: She and Brendons Dad were at this strange buisness thing but they had to come home because Brendon collapsed. Its not that bad but ryan called an ambulance and brendon is in the hospital and he has to stay there for a while...they want to threat him because of the anoerixa thing  
Unicorntumblr: fuck. No no no. 

 _Unicorntumblr added HumanSizedWeedPlant_ _  
_ __  
Unicorntumblr: Brendon do u still hve ur phoen?!  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: yes. I can keep it. They say they dont want to “cut me off”   
Unicorntumblr: Brendon what happened?!   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: i dont want to talk about it ok? Even though they dont want to cut me off i need some time to...idk but love u guys

_HumanSizedWeedPlant left the chat_

Iamdisgusted: I am concerned  
Unicorntumblr: same

Satan: shall we ask ryan?  
Tumblr: I dont know, Mrs Urie was very...well she said Ryan wasnt very nice to Brendon when they were in the hospital.  
Unicorntumblr: what.   
Frnk: I am gonna cut his dick off ffs  
ImALemon: but we dont know what happened  
Frnk: Yeah but you are not not nice to someone who collapsed and ended up in the hospital. Not even Brendon deserves this  
ImALemon: you are so mature   
Frnk: Yeah and I dont give a fuck about ryan ross  
Iamdisgusted: some things never change  
Frnk: fuck no and i want to knwo what happened?!  
  
 _Frnk added RyRo_ _  
_ __  
Frnk: Talk or die  
RyRo: Shut up Frank u dont know shit.   
Frnk: then tell!   
RyRo: Ok C: you want to know what happened? Brendon didnt eat anything in the last few days. Nothing. In 6 Days. He collapsed, i called the ambulance and guess what they wanted to keep him bc its not save for him if they dont watch him. He promised me to eat, he promised me to get better and i promised him that I’ll love him till the end.   
He broke his promise and I broke my promise.   
Unicorntumblr: pls tell me u r not srs. 

RyRo: I am serious.   
Frnk: U broke up with him?!  
RyRo: yes. He lied to me and I can not watch how he dies. Yesterday freaked me out ok, he collapsed in my arms i thought he was dead! I cant do this anymore for any sake or love that isnt worth it  
Frnk: But i though you were out of the town?!?  
RyRo: I said so, so i could stalk him duh I wanted to see if he really does eat the stuff i gave him, but on his way home he gave it some kids and to this crazy girl. He just ate his adhd pills and some pain killers?!  
Frnk: Yeah ok Brendon didnt act ok and we know that he relapsed and its hard to come clean. But do you believe leaving him will help him?!  
RyRo: Wtf idc, I dont want my heart to be broken, I can handle the break up, but i cant handle him dead when i am still in love with him. I know that i am a fucking cunt for this but i honestly dont care. Bye

_RyRo left the chat_

Frnk: Yep I’m gonna cut his dick off.

  
ImALemon: Frank where are you going with the knife  
ImALemon: oh nvm read it  
ImALemon: FRANK NO THAT ILLEGAL 

Unicorntumblr: did this really happen.   
Tumblr: I am crying.   
Noidonteatgrasspete: come over, I have ice cream and all seasons of adventure time

Tumblr: Thanks Andy 


	40. just a downday

Iamdisgusted: I dont want to be rude but whats about Tyler and Josh   
Satan: I am worried too, this day can’t get any worse tbh   
Aliens: I talked to Tyler.   
Satan: JOSH OH MY GOD PLS TELL ME YOU HAVE GOOD NEWS OTHERWISE I AM GOING TO SMOKE SO MUCH WEED THAT I THINK EVERYTHGIN IS GOOD FFS

Fuckyeahwilliams: or you come over and I make you feel good?  
Satan: ...how about both?  
Fuckyeahwilliams: better not at mine I’ll come over  
Aliens: The thing is that...uhm I told tyler why i got high and stuff and why i was strange and Lynz already knew and it was probably kinda obvious but i had a massive crush on tyler.  
Frnk: no shit.   
ImALemon: frank be nice remember how i acted  
Frnk: nvm  
Aliens: I told tyler and uh did anyone bet on us?  
Unicorntumblr: :^)  
ImALemon: :^)  
Frnk: :^)  
Tumblr: :^)  
Iamdisgusted: :^)  
MommyFro: :^)

DaddyFro: :^)  
Satan: :^)  
fuckyeahwilliams: :^)  
Noidonteatgrasspete: :^)  
Unicorntumblr: I know that Bren did too so :^)  
Aliens: ...wow...so...you all lost.   
Satan: NO  
ImALemon: NO WAY  
Tumblr: this day is too much to handle  
Aliens: lol jk guess who got a boyfriend?  
Frnk: I am gonna rip your heart out of your chest and cut your dick off  
ImALemon: What do you even want to do with all of those dicks?!  
Frnk: Flowers are lame presents so you get dicks for valentines day  
ImALemon: but i already got the best dick?!  
Frnk: Aw  
  
 _Aliens added Alienlover_ _  
_ __  
Alienlover: Hi peps what did I miss  
Unicorntumblr: Bren and Ryan broke up, bren is in hospital bc he nearly died bc of not eating in days and ryan is a dick oh and the groupchat otp is finally canon.  
Alienlover: ...what  
Unicorntumblr: You and Josh r the otp  
Aliens: I think he is rather confused bc of the whole ryan and brendon thing  
Frnk: Pete go and buy some basic human skills for everyones sake   
Unicorntumblr: n0  
Iamdisgusted: he doesnt need to, he is perfect.  
Tumblr: As his best friend since we were born: He is everything but perfect. And its good this way .  
Unicorntumblr: Patrick, youre too good for this world and for me   
Tumblr: Pete shut up i swear if everyone in this chat gets bad over and over again I am going to idk I am going to buy all the weed of the world and force feed it too all of you   
Unicorntumblr: dont worry pat its just a downday   
Iamdisgusted: shall i come over hun?  
Unicorntumblr: na everythings fine, just let me be a little bit down 

Iamdisgusted: <3   
Alienlover: I have the most beautiful datemate. They are an Alien and they have pink hair and the most beautiful smile  
ImALemon: I would like to say that something has changed since you got a couple but its still the same as before  
Aliens: We are all beautiful.   
Frnk: r u high!??!  
Aliens: drunk of love 


	41. I talked to Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY STH GOOD IS HAPPENING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE IN A WHILE BUT I MOVED OUT AND COLLEGE STARTED TODAY AND MAYBE I AM REALLY FEELING STRANGE LATELY BC I AM DOWN AGAIN (yeah feeling like shit is gr8)  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

 

fuckyeahwilliams: wtf why is already Monday  
Alienlover: GUESS WHO HAS HIS FIRST DAY OF NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL AND IS ABOUT TO PUKE?!

Unicorntumblr: ...is it Joey Ramone?  
Frnk: if you dare to talk bad about Joey I’ll slit your throat  
Unicorntumblr: wow sry  ok I guess its you ty?

Alienlover: ye.   
Aliens: Hey tyler if you have time to write, then you have time to come downstairs and eat   
Alienlover: i dont want to im feeling sick   
ImALemon: your just nervous! Give it a try, drink some juice and try toast or sth   
Frnk: come on little dude we believe in you   
Alienlover: frank. I am way taller than you   
ImALemon: everybody is  
Iamdisgusted: Pete is as small as Frank and Patrick and Josh are even smaller  
fuckyeahwilliams: btw its very kind to not count the girls in there bc its unfair  
Aliens: yeea you would lose 

Fuckyeahwilliams: thx I love being small   
Tumblr: Same, because nobody has high expectations and you can surprise them with being...uh well Hayley can sing so good and everybody is surprised!  
Unicorntumblr: Patrick have u ever listened to you   
Tumblr: no and i dont want to, i am good with my drum kit and its perfect.   
Unicorntumblr: Patrick we’ll talk about this later, Brendon r u smoking weed before school with me?  
Aliens: Pete  
Unicorntumblr: FUCK I forgot. I dont want to have music without him fuck and who smokes weed with me?!  
Frnk: Hello there  
Satan: Hi  
DaddyFro: Heya fucker  
Iamdisgusted: Luv u 


	42. bitch pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have honestly no idea how it is handled in the usa with visiting times and stuff and I've never been in a psychiatry so pls dont kill me if this is wrong

  
Privat Chat HumanSizedWeedPlant and Unicorntumblr:  
  
Unicorntumblr: Brendon i miss u   
Unicorntumblr: its more fun to smoke weed with you  
Unicorntumblr: how r u? If they r not nize to u ill kill them!   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: chill pete, I am more or less fine. Group therapy is a pain in my ass tbh but i share room with a very very cool person and he plays bass!  
Unicorntumblr: dont u dare to replace me! I swer brendon!  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: Pete. I could never replace you ok? And Dallon is different  
Unicorntumblr: y  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: he is hella tall but thats not the matter  
Unicorntumblr: IS IT ABOUT THE SIZE SRSLY

HumanSizedWeedPlant: No you moron I crush on him ffs  
Unicorntumblr: OH  
Unicorntumblr: omg can I visit you pls   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: yeah there are visiting times.   
Unicorntumblr: do u even want to see me  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: tbh you r the only one i would like to see out of all these idiots. I mean I would love to see pat or josh but i feel like they dont rly understand my situation   
Unicorntumblr: you mean stuck in a hospital with a broken heart  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: ye  
Unicorntumblr: kk i’ll see u this afternoon   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: but idk if u can cvome  
Unicorntumblr: bitch pls  
  



	43. DADDYLONGLEGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SRY OK COLLEGE FUCKED ME ALREADY UP AND I DONT FEEL GOOD LATELY LIKE REALLY SHITTY AND HOLY FUCK MCRX IS MY LIFE  
> SORRY AGAIN

Tumblr: Pete where are you?  
Unicorntumblr: Hospital   
Iamdisgusted: WHAT RU OKA?!?

Tumblr: Pete are you ok?!   
Aliens: Pete??!  
Unicorntumblr: calm your tits i’m visiting brendon   
Aliens: Say hi from josh   
Unicorntumblr: No  
Aliens: WHY?!  
Unicorntumblr: Bc I can  
Iamdisgusted: hun b nice  
Unicorntumblr: I’m going to say hi from jishwa happy?!  
Aliens: Yes thx my soul is blessed  
Tumblr: Are you going to come over to me afterwards or not? Bc I told Mom you would come and now she makes dinner   
Unicorntumblr: gr8 will be there  
Alienslover: how is brendon?!  
Unicorntumblr: He is fine. He has a huge crush on a bassist in here and I’ve to admit he is kinda cute  
Iamdisgusted: i am a cute bassist too   
Unicorntumblr: yeah and i fucking adore you, but the guy brendon has a crush on is just cute.   
Iamdisgusted:yeah ok thats ok   
ImALemon: does brendon really like him   
Unicorntumblr: Its adorble he looks at him all the time and it is sooooo obvius

Frnk: how  
ImALemon: Ah its good that he has someone he can concentrat on instead of ryan  
Unicorntumblr: yeah nd sme prolem nd stf  
ImALemon: what  
Unicorntumblr: That guy is anoreix too or used to be but he is soooooo huge like wtf soooo huge  
Frnk: he or his penis bc tbh it sounds like youre talking about a penis  
Uniorntumblr: nit his dick   
fuckyeahwilliams: I’m too gay for this shit honestly  
Satan: same

Alienlover: I am gay, but i really dont want to think about dicks rn   
Unicorntumblr: not evn Joshs  
  
_Aliens removed Unicorntumblr_ _  
__Tumblr added Unicorntumblr_

Tumblr: Why does everyone always has to overreact.   
MommyFro: Josh dont remove Pete. Pete dont talk about dicks that are not your concern. Patrick breath   
DaddyFro: You’re such a good mommy  
MommyFro: Thx daddy  
Tumblr: ...thanks Mom and Dad I love it to be traumatized.   
MommyFro: Patrick keep calm, drink some tea and do things, straight little white cis boys do.   
Tumblr: But I am afraid of girls, sports and alcohol. 

Unicorntumblr: Patrick for you all. Btw i am omw to ure house patty

Tumblr: Great, I’ll tell Mom.   
Iamdisgusted: Would you mind to tell something more about brendon hun? Bc I’m pretty sure there is more than “a cute bassist”  
Unicorntumblr: Oh yeah he is still not really uhm convinced that he has a problem but they kinda force him to eat and stuff and if he refuses they put a needle in his arm so he kinda prefer real food 

ImALemon: I am never going to be anorexic if that means they’re going to put needles in your arms  
Frnk: uhm they do that quite often   
ImALemon: I am a happy person right now look i am healed stay away with needles :-)  
Iamdisgusted: yu know they put needles in your arm too if you dont take your meds  
ImALemon: Needles are worse than the iluminati i swear  
Tumblr: But Brendon is doing better?   
Unicorntumblr: kind of yeah   
Tumblr: Good.   
  
_Unicorntumblr added HumanSizedWeedPlant_ __  
  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: Why Pete  
Aliens: BRENDON   
Tumblr: Brendon \^_^/  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: hi guys  
Unicorntumblr: you can add that long legs guy u want to fuck 2  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: HE IS JUST CUTE OK FFS 

Unicorntumblr: I said that about mikey too   
Iamdisgusted: you came to me and said you want to fuck me  
ImALemon: you did what to my baby brother  
Iamdisgusted: I am just one year younger?!  
Unicorntumblr: I WANTED TO SAY THAT HE IS CUTE BUT I MESSED IT UP IN MY MIND OK 

ImALemon: God  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: I was summond?  
Unicorntumblr: add that long legs guy  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: fine I add dallon 

_HumanSizedWeedPlant added DaddyLongLegs_

DaddyLongLeggs: Brendon. I h8 u   
Aliens: He can stay   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: I thought u like me jish?!  
Aliens: ....yeah. Like. I. Like. Math.   
DaddyLongLegs: Brendon ur friends r real?!  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: what did u think?!  
DaddyLongLegs: That u made them up. They sounded too cool to be friends with u   
ImALemon: Shit brendon about which friends is he talking like we are your awfull loser friends, didnt know you betrayed us  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: oh yeah bc I am so good at that shit. I couldnt even hide my own problems well enoguh without y’all finding out  
Unicorntumblr: do u see the pitty in my face  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: i thought that were pimples  
Unicorntumblr: ...fuckin h8 u   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: same  
DaddyLongLegs: but brendon u sounded soooo happy in group therapy today. I mean. How can one not be happy surrounded by dickheads?!  
Alienlover: Are the other patients that bad?  
DaddyLongLegs: kinda but don’t want to talk bad about them, bc we’re basically not better  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: they didnt have it under controll thats all   
Unicorntumblr: brendon u didnt have it under controll either, otherwise you wouldnt be there   
DaddyLongLegs: That unicornkid is right  
Iamdisgusted: thats my unicorn   
Frnk: Mikey your unicorn ran away  
Unicorntumblr: i didnt?!?!

MommyFro: Kids! Say your name/ pronouns  
MommyFro: Ray / he/him  
DaddyFro: Joe / He/him  
ImALemon: Gee /they/them  
Frnk: Frank/ He/him

Iamdisgusted: Mikey /they/them   
Noidonteatgrasspete: Andy / he/him 

Tumblr: Patrick / he/him  
Unicorntumblr: Pete /he/him  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: Brendon / he/him  
Aliens: Josh / they/them he/him   
Alienlover: Tyler / he/him 

Satan: Lynz / she/her  
fuckyeahwilliams: Hayley / she/her

DaddyLongLegs: Dallon / He/him   
MommyFro: Fine kids.  
Unicorntumblr: Patrick would you mind to open the door?

Tumblr: Oh good, mom just finished diner so good timing pete  
Unicorntumblr: thx i know i am fantastic  
Tumblr: ...sure  
Unicorntumblr: and i hope your looking forward to our conversation about self esteem   
Tumblr: Bc you’re one to talk when it comes to self esteem issues?  
Unicorntumblr: I takes one to detect one  
DaddyLongLegs: wow you all seem a little bit fucked up too   
Unicorntumblr: lol patrick and i arent that bad  
ImALemon: some ppl are worse, some are better. 

MommyFro: We’re a happy fucked up family  
DaddyLongLegs: lol feels like i could fit in 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everytime i feel like shit i start to let the ppl in this fic suffer  
> i would be sorry if i wasnt so exhausted  
> and thank you so much for all the nice comments, they always brighten up my day!

Satan: apparently i hate school   
Aliens: i have lost count of how often you started mornings with your hate for school   
Satan: Bc it is like: omg if you cant remember things good you must be dumb and you are useless for society if you dont fit in so better be like any one fucking else

Tumblr: she has a point.   
Satan: Thank you patty.   
Aliens: but...some ppl r just intelligent and some r not  
Satan: yes. But look at all those oh so clever kids. The only thing they’re good at is remembering the stuff the government wants them to know. And I am not dumb just bc i forget some stuff easily. 

Frnk: fuck no you’re intelligent af like ask her anything about these strange artists nobody knows about and she can tell you anything.   
Satan: thx frnki   
Aliens: ok thats true. So...i am not dumb bc i am good at anything else?  
Alienlover: Josh. Life does not depend on your fucking math grade  
Unicorntumblr: Lets be honest. If life would depends on math, not just the minority of this chat would have attempted suicide

Tumblr: true   
Alienlover: i shouldnt laugh so hard srsly

DaddyLongLegs: gr8 topic for mornings in the psychatry

Alienlover: oh fuck do you have any triggers we shouldnt mention?!  
DaddyLongLegs: not rlly. Would be quite helpful if you’ll never call me fat or sth like that otherwise I am fine.   
MommyFro: But thats a good topic! You guys always only ranter about how queer we all are, but nobody ever mentions trigger. I don’t want my babys to be hurt!  
DaddyLongsLegs: Wait MommyFro was ray right? Is he the mom?  
Satan: Ray is the all inclusive version of the mom friend.   
DaddyLongLegs: ok...so yeah don’t talk about my weight and i am fine  
Unicorntumblr: i  feel like i can handle even the mention of suicide good   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: whats about mentioning your dick pic  
Frnk: Gee just screamed in class and the teacher is giving them a very hateful look   
Iamdisgusted: What dick pic  
Unicorntumblr: there is no dick pic  
HumanSizedWeedPlant: but what is this  
 _HumanSizedWeedPlant sent a picture to the chat_

 _[its petes dick pic]_ __  
Frnk: Gee puked at their table  
Unicorntumblr: OK SO DONT TF MENTION THAT FUCKING DICK PIC B R E N D O N

HumanSizedWeedPlant: its not a bad dick lets be real   
Frnk: Ray i dont think that trigger thing will work out until schools over. Especially bc gee is traumatized

MommyFro: the next time i am going to see a dick its better not petes  
DaddyFro: ;)  
Tumblr: Is today the official ‘how to disturb innocent minds’ day?  
DaddyLongLegs: Oh Patrick is cute and innocent?   
HumanSizedWeedPlant: He might ship everything like tumblr but he is like the fluffy cookie and butterfly part of tumblr  
Unicorntumblr: I am the porn part  
Frnk: Gee is the grunge punk blood aesthetic part

_  
_ _ImALemon changed their name to BloodAesthetic_

Frnk: fuck yeah 

BloodAesthetic: fuck later  
Frnk: Only after a fucking lot of cigarettes you still smell like puke  
DaddyLongLegs: common feeling lol   
Iamdisgusted: wtf  
DaddyLongLegs: used to share room with someone who suffered from bulimia

HumanSizedWeedPlant: what happened did he got better?  
DaddyLongLegs: ...kinda he was just anorexic afterwards, but at least he didnt smell like puke anymore

Aliens: at least sth

BloodAesthetic: Frank. I am bored.   
Frnk: ...you’re sitting next to me and you actually choose to write me in this group chat instead of talking?  
BloodAesthetic: The teacher is scary and I dont want to be too loud  
Iamdisgusted: How am I the younger sibling  
BloodAesthetic: I was faster  
Iamdisgusted: I am disgusted  
BloodAesthetic: poor you...must be hard to be disgusted by your sibling... ... ... 

Iamdisgusted: sex is natural  
BloodAesthetic: you know. Me being faster was natural too   
Iamdisgusted: yeah and then you started to smoke and to eat   
BloodAesthetic: I started to eat. Like any other human being that is not starving.   
Iamdisgusted: yeah but most humans dont look like a whale afterwards  
  
 _BloodAesthetic left the chat_

Unicorntumblr: honey....that wasnt really nice tbh   
Iamdisgusted: idc 

Frnk: WTF MIKEY?!  
Frnk: I am going to tell your mom about the weed.   
Iamdisgusted: go on she will be really interested   
Unicorntumblr: Honey whats wrong?  
Iamdisgusted: nothing  
  



	45. ugh sun

Aliens: Guys where r u all at?!   
Unicorntumblr: outside  
Aliens: ugh sun   
Tumblr: If you are an alien, you came here and flew right next to the sun?  
Aliens: came the other way  
Alienlover: JISH  
Aliens: What Ty?  
Alienlover: JISH WHERE R U 

Aliens: omw outside  
Alienlover: ugh sun   
Satan: y did it take you both so long to finally understand that you are made for each other??!?!

Alienlover: idk too long  
Aliens: tbh I knew it since like 3 years??  
Alienlover: wat

Fuckyeahwilliams: they wouldnt shut up about you when puberty hit them. And when it left them. And tbh they never shut up about you   
Alienlover: ...oh...I thought you stopped to like bc of the incident

Aliens: idiot no, i could have never stopped liking you. 

Alienlover: ok   
Tumblr: fuck my heart  
Satan: WOW PATRICK FUCKING STUMP JUST CURSED

Tumblr: Lynz. You’re sitting right next to me.   
Satan: yeah i know but josh is not here   
Alien: Youre such a kind soul   
Frnk: She is so kind. She kicks balls and shouts and is literal satan   
Tumblr: Yeah but she is cheeful and happy and does what she wants to. That doesn’t make her a bad person, it makes her a living person.   
Unicorntumblr: and here you see anotjer reason why patrick is tumblr   
Tumblr: at least i am good at anything

Noidonteatgrasspete: patrick. You’re amazing and one the brightest personalities i’ve ever met

Unicorntumblr: patrick where r u going  
Tumblr: toilet

Tumblr: Frank? Pete?  
Frnk: whats wrong  
Tumblr: uhm I found mikey and gee  
Unicorntumblr: and?  
Tumblr: Idk what gee did, but mikey is yelling at them and gee is crying and won’t come out of the cabin   
Frnk: omw

Unicorntumblr: fuck   
Aliens: whats wrong  
Unicorntumblr: later

Unicorntumblr: Mikey running away won’t solve the problem   
Iamdisgusted: pete i cant handle this right now ok

Unicorntumblr: ohgr8 and we all shall handle it now? You fucked up and you are the only person who can help rn and you decide to run away from you sibling  
Tumblr: Mikey come outside, I want to talk to you.  
Iamdisgusted: k

Unicorntumblr: thx patrick 


	46. DID YOU JUST ASUME MY SPECIES

Aliens: I don’t like to beg for information but I am really concerned and tyler is as well so pls tell us what happened

Tumblr: Mikey and Gee are going to have...troubles.   
Aliens: why?  
Tumblr: After Mikey called Gee fat, Gee went to the bathroom and vomited.   
Fuckyeahwilliams: was probably bc of petes dick again   
Unicorntumblr: Leave my dick alone  
Tumblr: Gee didnt even vomit because of the dick before, it was because they have some trouble with their medication lately  
Aliens: but why did mikey yell at him?! And call him fat? I dont get it?!  
Unicorntumblr: Mikey has some troubles with his brain and Gee got addicted to xanax that is all what the fuck happened ffs   
Aliens: oh   
Iamdisgusted: this sounds like i am stupid   
Unicorntumblr: no offense honey, but you acted a bit stupid 

Iamdisgusted: I know...fuck   
Unicorntumblr: do still go to this douchbag of an therapist?  
Iamdisgusted: we can’t afford another one. He is the same who said that gee can take as much xanax as he thinks he need  
Satan: wtf no wtf wtf how stupid is this guy how did he even got a license?!  
HumanWeedPlant: wth I just left for like group therapy and everyone is about to die  
Frnk: they are better not about to die otherwise i’ll have trouble to sell my soul to satan, like the parts they don’t already have  
Satan: I’ll take it  
Frnk: thx but id prefer to not let them die  
Aliens: I repeat: WHAT DO WE DO  
Iamdisgusted: we can’t just take it away bc they would relapse in days but we can controll their medication aka mom controlls their medication now and i have to argue with them when they want some of the stuff  
Aliens: wow fuck doesnt sound like sth that convinces me tbh   
Frnk: what else shall we do?!  
Alienlover: When youre addicted to your antidepressant other ppl wont really help. You start to struggle with everything and you believe that you cant be happy without them, but if we all at once try to make them happy it wont work out for long   
Frnk: well fuck   
Frnk: I am trying my best and i will stay with them till the end.  
HumanWeedPlant: no offense but another person used to say that about me too 

Frnk: no offense but I’m not ryan ross. I know that it will be hard and I know that I might even lose them to their addiction but idc what happens to me while that. Gee is the one person in the world i would give my heart so they wouldn’t die even though I might die through it  
Unicorntumblr: No offense but this is the cheesiest thing ever fuck   
Tumblr: my heart

Iamdisgusted: what if we try to make them happy everyday by little things and slow down the medication 

Frnk: that might work!  
Alienlover: Is gee even willing to stop?  
Iamdisgusted: they never wanted to get addicted so yeah I think so   
Alienlover: Then it might work   
DaddyLongLegs: and i thought we had the people with problems 

HumanWeedPlant: lol nope  
DaddyLongLegs: Brendon Halsey keeps asking me where you are  
HumanWeedPlant: tell her I am busy  
DaddyLongLegs: pls tell me you’re not on toilet and still write   
HumanWeedPlant: oh come on i can’t miss this! Its important, gee is important!   
Frnk: agreed, brendon you’re excused  
DaddyLongLegs: no he isn’t   
HumanWeedPlant: WhY  
DaddyLongLegs: there is all this disgusting stuff on toilet and now its on youre phone and then its on your hands and you tend to touch me   
HumanWeedPlant: dude i wash my hands after toilet chill   
DaddyLongLegs: HAHA VERY FUNNY I AM CHILL HELLO CHILL I AM DALLON 

HumanWeedPlant: Dallon calm down or i swear i’ll call a nurse  
DaddyLongLegs: DUDUDUDUDU  
HumanWeedPlant: ....halsey give dallon his phone back 

DaddyLongLegs: Damn that obvious?  
HumanWeedPlant: I doubt you were dallon when you’re ocd came through but i was convinced when it came to the dududududu

Aliens: this is gold omg add her  
HumanWeedPlant: NO  
DaddyLongLegs: WHY  
HumanWeedPlant: bc here are already enough insane ppl and ray  
DaddyFro: Hey i am not insane too   
MommyFro: thats right i have nothing for joe or andy  
Unicorntumblr: vegan counts as insane tbh   
noidonteatgrasspete: it doesnt pete, shut up   
Unicorntumblr: omg you can write in this group?   
Noidonteatgrasspete: i already did very often   
noidonteatgrasspete: you guys just write more than any other human being  
Frnk: DID YOU JUST ASUME MY SPECIES

Noidonteatgrasspete: no   
Frnk: good for you otherwhise i would be #offended  
noidonteatgrasspete: why do you use a # in a groupchat  
Iamdisgusted: it doesnt make any sense and frank gee is asking for you and your non human ass  
Frnk: omw


	47. a little piece of chocolate

_Frnk added BloodAesthetic_ _  
_ __  
MommyFro: Gee how are you  
BloodAesthetic: ok   
Alienlover: do you need anything  
BloodAesthetic: nothing i would get so i am fine  
Iamdisgusted: do you want some chocolate  
BloodAesthetic: mikey stop you dont need to be nice to me bc I failed to not become an addict

Iamdisgusted: its not your fault!  
BloodAesthetic: bullshit and you know that ok?! I became a nervous wreck, so it was oh so important to look for a therapist who would give me meds.   
Iamdisgusted: Its not your fucking fault ffs gerard. You didnt choose to be this way okay?!  
BloodAesthetic: call me gerard one more time and this wont be the same fun as it was before micheal   
Iamdisgusted: Gee shut up ok just shut up its not you fault, ok?!  
BloodAesthetic: IT IS MY FAULT OKAY I SHOULD HAVE DIED THEN, I SHOULD HAVE DIED WHEN I TRIED IT ON MY OWN BUT NOOO I HAD TO SURVIVE I COST MONEY, I AM ONLY A BURDEN TO EVERYONE I KNOW AND I AM SORRY TO EXIST OKAY BYE MICHEAL 

  
_BloodAesthetic left the chat_

Iamdisgusted: FUCK 

Frnk: Mikey are they okay, pls tell me they are okay

Iamdisgusted: they are not in their room 

Frnk: FUCK   
DaddyLongLegs: ok am i the only one who is confused   
Aliens: nope same  
Alienlover: same  
noidonteatgrasspete: same  
DaddyFro: same  
fuckyeahwilliams: same  
HumanWeedPlant: its not to us to explain what gee ment kay? Lets just say, they had some incidints in their life that might or might not be...not good  
Unicorntumblr: I love how concret you are  
HumanWeedPlant: pete just shut up you know whats up  
Unicorntumblr: ...youre right fuck.   
Noidonteatgrasspete: I’ll go an calm patrick bc i am pretty sure he has a breakdown after this  
Aliens: shall we search gee  
Iamdisgusted: Already found them, they are fine just crying and asking wether they stillcan have a little piece of chocolate  
Frnk: god bless omg my heart


	48. ...no offense Tyler but what did you smoke

_Frnk added BloodAesthetic_ _  
_ __  
BloodAesthetic: yes I am fine, I’m sorry for acting like a little bitch and maybe i should explain myself  
Aliens: Dude no pressure  
DaddyFro: yes pressure I am curious  
Tumblr: JOE THATS NOT NICE

DaddyFro: Yeah yeah   
Unicorntumblr: Patrick just got so angry he flipped his phone  
Iamdisgusted: how to annoy Patrick: Be unpolite as fuck   
Frnk: lol   
BloodAesthetic: ok...but I feel like uhm idk you should know? I know most of you for at least like 7 month or so  
DaddyLongLegs: shall I leave til youve finished   
BloodAesthetic: no its fine you tolerate brendon so   
HumanWeedPlant: Hey first: I am not that bad second: dude I know about your shit its a little bit different  
Unicorntumblr: OKAY CAN WE APPRECIATE THAT BRENDON SAID SOMETHING NICE ABOUT HIMSEL PLS?! PLS?!

HumanWeedPlant: Pete. Chill.   
Aliens: I FEEL LIKE A PROUD MOTHER OMG

HumanWeedPlant: josh. Youre not my mother  
Aliens: :-(  
Frnk: Gee pls go on, you’re strong you can do this  
Alienlover: you’re my used to be suicidal fav person   
Aliens: ...Tyler this is the most strange compliment Ive ever heard and yeah i listen to myself when i compliment u   
Alienlover: thx  
BloodAesthetic: ....thx tyler.   
BloodAesthetic: ok so yeah I mentioned yesterday that “i should have died in first place” i dont know if you knew this but when i was 15 someone tried to rob and shoot me. They wounded me pretty bad and I was in hospital for quite a while. It was so so fucking expensive and i felt so bad afterwards that i tried to kill myself in hospital so my parents didnt have to pay. I survived, had to stay there even longer. Thats it

Aliens: fuck what   
fuckyeahwilliams: josh. I love how you always find the perfect words for everything  
DaddyLongLegs: wait could it be that we met in here?  
BloodAesthetic: ....i doubt it i mean thats like 2 and a half years ago?  
DaddyLongLegs: Dude that was the first time i was here!   
BloodAesthetic: wtf  
DaddyLongLegs: long story but didnt you share a room with um what was his name?  
BloodAesthetic: Billie, he was super chill except whe his panic disorder hit man that was so far away from chill

DaddyLongLegs: YES! 

HumanWeedPlant: is this awkward for anyone else  
Unicorntumblr: kinda  
DaddyLongLegs: brendon shut up   
HumanWeedPlant: you just said it irl too?!  
DaddyLongLegs: yeah but you might forget it

BloodAesthetic: ...man i cant remember you?!

DaddyLongLegs: yeah i used to be here bc I never left my room at home and stuff and my parents thought it might help. I mean it helped. But just bc that one anorexic kid told me that he used to have the same problem but handled it with his anorexia and now i am back at the street where I began   
HumanWeedPlant: Dallon you dickhead now I feel bad  
DaddyLongLegs: y?!  
HumanWeedPlant: Bc u have kind off a good reasonfor being here.   
DaddyLongLegs: u have one too?!  
HumanWeedPlant: I am just fat?!  
Unicorntumblr: BRENDON BOYD URIE U ARE SO FUCKING FAR AWAY FROM FAT AS I AM FROM AN A IN GRAMMAR

HumanWeedPlant: can one even measure that  
Unicorntumblr: NO SO   
Aliens: My son youre not fat  
HumanWeedPlant: and you’re not my mom   
Aliens: :-(  
Alienlover: Gee thank you so much for sharing your story, Dallon as well. I am glad you’re doing fine. Brendon. You’re not fat, you’re beautiful and have a very extraordinary personality. You’ll get better too   
MommyFro: ...no offense Tyler but what did you smoke   
Alienlover: Jish  
Iamdisgusted: tmi 


	49. P O S I T I V I T Y

Satan: ITS ALMOST WEEKEND FUCK YES I NEED THIS SO MUCH 

Unicorntumblr: r u talkin bout weekend or hayley  
fuckyeahwilliams: *inahales* BOOOIIIII  
Unicorntumblr: OH SHIT  
HumanWeedPlant: oh no   
Unicorntumblr: WHAT UP  
Satan: stfu  
Unicorntumblr: HERE COMES

Iamdisgusted: my ass 

Unicorntumblr: DAT BOOOOOIII 

Unicorntumblr: oh i’d b happy bout ur ass 2

Iamdisgusted: Is my ass better than memes  
Unicorntumblr:  This. Omg. My head. 

Iamdisgusted: its alright hun that you even think about it means a lot to mean 

BloodAesthetic: ...fuck this shit i just woke up what did i do to deserve this fuck. Can i wake up for once without my brother being a babydoll for pete or whatever shit i just want a fucking coffee and fucking package of cigaretes

Satan: ....and for once i am not the most pissed morning person 

BloodAesthetic: lynz love u but stfu 

Aliens: y did mikey ran out of their house like sonic  
fuckyeahwilliams: read above  
Aliens: mikey is relatable  
BloodAesthetic: stfu   
Frnk: Honey how did you sleep c:  
BloodAesthetic: not at all   
Frnk: wanna talk bout it?  
BloodAesthetic: no   
DaddyLongLegs: if brendon didn’t try to kill me with a pillow i would be pissed bc my phone doesnt stop buzzing but i am just glad to be alive today  
Tumblr: P O S I T I V I T Y

Alienlover: y did no one tell me that normal school means bein awake that early  
Aliens: Ty i bought coffee and if you would be so nice and open up the door we can walk to school together  
Alienlover: nevermind school is great.  
Tumblr: I am dead. Can an OTP kill someone?  
DaddyLongLegs: If you have more than one yes  
Tumblr: Oh. Nice. I am dead.   
Unicorntumblr: How is heaven?  
Tumblr: pleasant   
Unicorntumblr: I’ve heard hell is also really quite pleasant, except for the smell 


	50. a gay nonbinary alien

Alienlover: jish where are you   
Aliens: ....on toilet  
Alienlover: okay  
Alienlover: Jish when will you be finished  
Aliens: ...tyler I need my time  
Alienlover: ...oh...okay  
Aliens: I love you ,but I just need to pee   
Alienlover: its alright  
Satan: ffs HOW DO YOU SURVIVE WHEN YOURE SEPPERATED

Alienlover: we’re never seperated  
Satan: whats about night  
Alienlover: my parents love jish. They can sleep over as often as they want  
Aliens: my parents believe that tyler is my only friend as anyone else is “a filthy sinner”  
fuckyeahwilliams: whats about me?  
Aliens: ...you’re a girl. My parents dont want their child to get a child   
fuckyeahwilliams: oh right your parents still believe youre straight  
Aliens: and that I am the proud and manly son they always wanted. Not a gay nonbinary alien 

Satan: oh joshie   
Aliens: that wasnt the topic, tyler can sleepover whenever he wants bc its tyler   
Satan: your parents r so fucking weird.  
Aliens: love them but yes


	51. *screams in alien*

Unicorntumblr: MY FRENS  
Alienlover: Jish is my fren, go get your own   
Aliens: tyler. I really hope we’re more than friends.   
Alienlover: ....jish my fren, you’re my boifren   
Unicorntumblr: OH SHIT

Alienlover: what did i do   
Unicorntumblr: WHADUP  
Tumblr: pete  
Unicorntumblr: HERE COMES  
Iamdisgusted: my penis  
Unicorntumblr: DAT BOI  
BloodAesthetic: why did some higher power thought: yes this shall be gees sibling and this shall be their boyfriend. I hope Gee will hate me.   
Satan: sorry lost a bet to them   
BloodAesthetic: one cant even rely on satan nowadays  
Satan: yo gee r u allowed to smoke the weed (tm)  
Iamdisgusted: no  
BloodAesthetic: ....  
MommyFro: Mikey is right, don’t try to compense one addiction with a new one  
BloodAesthetic: y’all sound like my mom ffs  
MommyFro: I am your mom   
Frnk: hey you can keep your cigaretes and your coffee addiction 

BloodAesthetic: ...sorry lynz my moms say i am not allowed to come out and play  
Frnk: to all lords who may listen to my prayer i am not your mom. Fuck I am so so far away from being your mom   
Unicorntumblr: does gee have a mommy kink   
Frnk: No  
BloodAesthetic: no   
Unicorntumblr: but why would they say that frnk is their mom   
BloodAesthetic: I DIDNT SAY THAT OMFG 

Satan: does anyone else want to smoke the weed(tm)  
HumanWeedPlant: I miss the weed(tm) so much aaaahhhh 

DaddyLongLegs: Brendon. You smoked weed yesterday with Halsey.   
HumanWeedPlant: yeah but that was yesterday.   
BloodAesthetic: must be really hard. I pity you so fucking much   
HumanWeedPlant: its the only way to stay sane in here okay?!  
Alien: correct me if I’m wrong but aren’t you in there bc youre very far away from sane

HumanWeedPlant: stfu   
 _HumanWeedPlant removed Aliens_ _  
_ __  
Alienlover: *screams in alien*

  
_Alienlover added Aliens_

_Alienlover removed HumanWeedPlant_ _  
_ __  
DaddyLongsLegs: Okay now I have a serious question  
Unicorntumblr: go fuck brendon he won’t mind  
DaddyLongsLegs: this was not exactly what i wanted to ask...but I’ll keep it in mind  
BloodAesthetic: Whats wrong?  
DaddyLongsLegs: Who is ryan and why does brendon scream his name at night  
  



	52. Chapter 52

Tumblr: Oh heck Dallon...that...did he not tell you?  
DaddyLongLegs: nope. I once asked him about that and his face was like dead and his eyes were so sad  
Uncicorntumblr: no offense but that sounds so gay  
DaddyLongsLegs: pete. You are gay.   
Unicorntumblr: I am Mikeywaysexual how dare you to asume my sexuality

Aliens: Ryan is a fucking bastard. He was his boyfriend til brendon collapsed last month. Then he dumped him bc he didn’t get better asap after ryan and he got together   
DaddyLongsLegs: what  
Aliens: he dumped him right in the hospital like: i can handle a broken heart but not a dead boyfriend  
DaddyLongsLegs: Its awkward if i just hug him now isnt it  
Aliens: na go for it man 

 _DaddyLongLegs added HumanWeedPlant_ _  
_ __  
HumanWeedPlant: k guys why did dallon just hug me  
Tumblr: Because you’re an amazing human being and we all value your existence!  
Satan: Patrick. Lying is a sin. And I can detect sins as I am Satan   
Tumblr: I didn’t lie, Brendon is awesome

_HumanWeedPlant left the chat_


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i am genuinely insecure about this part because it is the first time I wrote sth like this in english. Pls tell me if I made mistakes and I correct them asap

IRL 

Dallon looked up from his phone. Brendon’s expression had changed after Patricks comment.   
He knew that Brendon couldn’t handle it when people talked positive about him. Or at least not always.   
Lately he got a bit better, but they all had bad days.   
It seemed as today was a very bad day for Brendon.   
”Hey Bren you allright?”   
Brendon simply nodded and put his phone away.   
”You know that I know that you’re not right?”   
Brendon just nodded again.  
”Can I hug you?”   
The words were so silent and soft from the usualy loud boy.   
”Sure Brendon. I did before so can you. Always!”   
  
”They told you about Ryan, didn’t they?”   
Dallon didn’t say a word.   
”I wanted to tell you, you know? I know that I scream his name at night sometimes. But it hurts so much.”   
”Its okay Brendon. Really. He was...”   
”Don’t say anything mean about him. I can understand why he left.”   
Brendon’s voice was so full of grief and Dallon wondered how someone could hurt this boy so much. “You did not deserve this okay. Nobody does. You’re better off without him.”   
Brendon’s eyes teared up .  
”I couldn’t be perfect for him so he left.”   
”No no no! He left because he didn’t tell you that you already were perfect. Listen I don’t know him besides the fact that he broke up with you when you just lost against your eating disorder-” “I don’t have an eating dis-” “You do have an eating disorder Brendon and he acted so fucking selfish that I am genuinely happy to not know him.”   
  
Silence filled the room afterwards.   
Suddenly Dallon realised that Brendon fell asleep in his arms and he couldn’t help himself but smile.  



	54. use protection

Chat between DaddyLongLegs and Unicorntumblr

 

DaddyLongLegs: you're pretty close to Brendon right?

Unicorntumblr: yes ofc 

DaddyLongLegs: is it strange to ask you about some advice?

Unicorntumblr: use protection 

DaddyLongLegs: ...thanks, but I really like him but I'm a strange mess and maybe care too much about him 

Unicorntumblr: dude no offense but brendon is like the most fucked up guy ever he won't mind you being strange. And (dnt tell him tht I told u this) he likes u. 

DaddyLongLegs: really?!

Unicorntumblr: If u fuck him up I'll kill you but go for it, appreciate him he needs this 

DaddyLongLegs: okay...I'll try! Thanks Pete!


	55. ??? ??? ??? I am the funniest person ever ???

BloodAesthetic: does anyone have chocolate?

Iamdisgusted: what's about the chocolate we had?

BloodAesthetic: empty

Iamdisgusted: WTF WE JUST BOUGHT LIKE THREE TONES AND YOU ATE IT ALL?!

BloodAesthetic: yes

Iamdisgusted: but I'm the problematic way?!

Alienlover: you're both problematic tbh 

Frnk: problematic all the way

BloodAesthetic: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Frnk: bc I'm hella funny 

Alienlover: I hate to disappoint you frank but even Pete is funnier than you 

BloodAesthetic: okay wow that's hard 

Frnk: wtf dude

Alienlover: you're still funnier than brendon??

Frnk: yeah but that's not hard 

HumanWeedPlant: ??? ??? ??? I am the funniest person ever ??? ??? 

Unicorntumblr: dude memes don't count as funny and even if I would be the king of memes 

HumanWeedPlant: suck a dick 

Unicorntumblr: mikey are u free?

Iamdisgusted: yes

BloodAesthetic: gtg 

Alienlover: some things never change 

BloodAesthetic: never 


	56. TYLER IS A BOOTOM

Aliens: OMG ALRIGHT GUYS GUYSGUYSGSGSGGS 

Alienlover: what's wrong jish?

Aliens: Christmas is so sooooon?!

_ Aliens changed their name to PumpedForChristmas  _

Alienlover: are you fucking serious 

PumpedForChristmas: if you didn't change you name lately, I'm not fucking serious 

Unicorntumblr: TYLER IS A BOOTOM 

Alienlover: I'm not a ‘bootom’ and I'm also not a bottom 

Unicorntumblr: JOSH IS A BOTTOM 

BloodAesthetic: no offense but that was fucking obvious

PumpedForChristmas: ??!?!?!?!

Frnk: dude, last week you came to school and walked like someone fucked you in the ass all night 

BloodAesthetic: and you refused to sit down when it wasn't necessary 

PumpedForChristmas: Fuck 

Frnk: *fucked 

PumpedForChristmas: frank can you frankly shut up 

Frnk: omg I've never heard that pun before you're SOOO original 

BloodAesthetic: can we frankly fuck frank?

Frnk: sure 

Tumblr: you're all sinners 

Noidonteatgrasspete: I'm not 

Tumblr: okay you're all sinners besides Andy because he doesn't do drugs, doesn't eat anything from any animal and doesn't celebrate his sex life in a fucking group chat 

Unicorntumblr: OMG PATRICK SWEARED IT'S SERIOUS 

Satan: aren't you fucking Mikey 

Unicorntumblr: multitasking 

fuckyeahwilliams: I am disgusted 

Satan: same 


	57. he smacked a nun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo this will be the final chapter.   
> I am sorry, but even though its kinda sudden I hope you're okay with it.   
> It was hella fun to write this shit and thank you guys for reading! It helped a lot for my idk language confidence (is??? this??? even???a???thing???)!   
> Keep running!

Aliens: so did anyone make the homework   
Satan: which one  
Aliens: wtf lynz did you do any homework   
Satan: no but u were unspecific  
Aliens: Thanks thats exactly what I wanted to hear

DaddyLongLegs: do you want to hear something nice?  
Aliens: if its not the homework it won’t be nice  
DaddyLongLegs: ...i don’t attend your school. I am stuck in a hospital for mentally ill people.   
Aliens: oh right  
Tumblr: What did you want to share with us Dallon?  
HumanWeedPlant: I am a Human Weed Plant  
DaddyLongLegs: Yeah but you are my human weed plant  
Unicorntumblr: OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP AAAAWWWWW

Tumblr: what the frick but OTPOTPOTPOTP

Aliens: Okay I’ve to admit this is indeed nice even though its not my homework   
Alienlover: So this whole chat is made up on couples.   
Tumblr: thanks for ignoring my existence   
Alienlover. Oh   
noidoneatgrasspete: and mine 

Unicorntumblr: can’t you two not just get together  
Tumblr: I am sorry to disappoint you but I am straight and Andy has a penis  
noidonteatgrasspete: and even though Patrick is adorable, I won’t ever feel attracted to him   
Unicorntumblr: ugh   
Frnk: BRENDON I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, DALLON IF YOU FUCK UP ILL BREAK YOUR LEGS AND CUT YOUR DICK OFF

Iamdisgusted: I would do what he says, he smacked a nun 

**Author's Note:**

> ( I'm not a native speaker if I fucked up grammar and stuff pls don't hate me and judge our horrible school system)


End file.
